Darse una Oportunidad
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: Terminada! Gracias a quien la leyo. Draco y hermione castigados es donde empieza todo, nuevos amigos, y un futuro no muy distante.
1. Y el castigo comienza

Y EL CASTIGO APENAS COMIENZA

-¡Estúpida mancha! ¿Por qué no se quita?!- se lamentaba Hermione Granger, mientras arrojaba un trapo sucio y maltratado a la cubeta.

-¡Cállate, Granger! - le gritó un chico que estaba unos cuantos metros delante de ella. Hermione solo bufó y continuó tallando.

-¿Cómo me metí en esto?-pensó Hermione. - ¿por qué? Ashh... ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué no usaste la cabeza como siempre? ¿Por qué? Eres tonta, tonta… Si, eres una tonta. - Se regaño a si misma mientras tallaba.

Mientras, un chico tenía pensamientos similares:

-Eres tonto, tonto- se decía- no, no eres tonto… Eres idiota, un gran idiota. ¿Cómo cometiste ese error? Siempre fuiste tan cuidadoso. ¡Para colmo lastimaste a Snape! ¡A SNAPE! ¿Como fue posible? ¡Por suerte sigues vivo! ¡Ahora me va a odiar para siempre! Hasta me dio miedo cuando me miró… -un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo me fue a pasar esto? - pensaron a la vez - ahh, si… ya recuerdo - dijeron en un suspiro, el cual pareció uno. Así que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el otro.

********FLASH BACK********

Hermione Granger se disponía a salir de la biblioteca, cuando chocó con un chico de ojos grises. Al hacerlo, tiró los tres libros que cargaba. Para mala suerte de Draco, el más pesado de ellos, calló sobre su pie derecho. Hermione se apresuro a recogerlo.

-¿Eres tonta o qué? ¡Fíjate por donde vas! - Le gritó Draco, mientras se agachaba a sobarse el pie.

-L-Lo siento...- le dijo sarcásticamente. Hizo una mueca con la cara, simulando una cara de arrepentimiento. Al ver esto, el chico se molestó.

-Te burlas de mi- dijo viéndola fijamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees? - Respondió de modo burlón. Cuando terminó de recoger sus libros, quedaron frente a frente.

-Te crees muy lista, ¿no? No juegues conmigo, Granger. - Ella no le hizo caso y pasó a un lado de él.

-¿Qué te crees que haces, sangre sucia? ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Y para mi desgracia te estoy escuchando…- le contestó, estaba de espaldas pero volteo a verlo y agregó - Yo no te tengo miedo, Malfoy. Aquí no están tus gorilas para defenderte.

-¿Qué insinúas Granger?

-Lo que oyes.- Hermione segura de sí misma. Ya se había cansado de soportar a Malfoy. Seis años habían sido más que suficientes. En la biblioteca solo se hallaban tres alumnos que no les prestaban atención. Madame Prince estaba muy lejos de allí como para oír el barullo que estaban formando. Quería aprovechar ese momento que solo se daba cada un millón de años.

-Dame una buena razón para no atacarte aquí mismo.

-Porque hay testigos.- Sintió que estaba ganando la pelea.

-¿Tú crees que no me puedo deshacer de ellos fácilmente? - respondió con una sonrisa. Atrás de Malfoy, Hermione vio acercarse a la profesora McGonagall, entonces se acercó un poco a él y le dijo:

-No te atreves… - Le susurró, arrastrando las palabras para hacer enojar a Malfoy. Le conseguiría un buen castigo, de eso estaba segura. En cuanto sacara su varita y la profesora McGonagall lo viera atacando a los alumnos, le pondría un castigo ejemplar. 

¡Crashh!

Escuchó en la mesa de atrás. Una estatua se había caído. Malfoy no le presto atención y saco su varita. Oh-oh… estaba en problemas. McGonagall se había distraído justo cuando Malfoy se disponía a hacer su hechizo. Hermione miró nerviosa a Malfoy. Tenía intenciones de atacar a Hermione, así que ella hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: sacó su varita y apuntó. Esperaba que la perdonaran por lo que estaba a punto de hacer por defensa propia.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- Gritaron a la vez. Hermione, que quería esquivar el hechizo, se tiró a su derecha. Malfoy hizo lo mismo al percatarse que Hermione le iba a atacar también. Cuando Hermione cantaba victoria, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrían dejando ver al profesor Snape. Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente y sintió cómo era empujado hacia atrás. Lo mismo pasó del otro lado, pero esta vez la profesora McGonagall fue la víctima del hechizo. Los dos jóvenes, que estaban tirados en el suelo, veían la escena atónitos.

-¡Profesor Snape, profesora McGonagall! - gritó Madame Prince, que venía saliendo de uno de los estantes. Seguro estaba acomodando algo y corrió a donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall cuando escuchó todo el ajetreo. Los dos chicos se asustaron más voltearon a ver detrás de ellos. Hermione vio como Snape se levantaba con una expresión de pura furia. En todos sus años de experiencia en el colegio, nunca antes lo habían atacado de esa forma. Era intolerable. Draco miraba a la profesora, que tenía una expresión similar a la del profesor. Draco y Hermione se llevarían un buen castigo. De eso estaban seguros.

********FIN DEL FLASH BACK*********

-Vaya… Sí que le conseguí un  castigo. - Pensó Hermione, mientras recogía la cubeta, con el trapo dentro, y se marchaba.

-Vaya problema en que me metí. - Se lamentaba Draco mientras tomaba su cubeta y el trapeador. Para luego dejarlos en el cuarto de servicio.

Hermione entró a su sala común totalmente agotada y se tiró en el primer sillón que vio libre.

-Hola, Herm. - Dijo un chico pelirrojo, levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola, Ron - Le respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué tiene herm? - Preguntó el chico de gafas al ver a su amiga.

-¿Tú que crees? ¡Filch nos puso a limpiar todo el pasillo!

-Bueno… Velo de esta forma Herm, el castigo solo dura un mes.

-Tú lo has dicho Harry. ¡Un mes!. Un completo mes y eso no es lo peor. ¡Me quitaron 250 puntos aunque fue un accidente! - esto último lo dijo casi gritando.

-Si, pero... - trató de calmarla Ron.

-¡A ninguno de ustedes les han quitado tantos puntos!-dijo con tristeza

-No, pero Malfoy también perdió 250 puntos.

-Si - La animó Ron con una sonrisa.

-Si… - Dijo en el mismo tono triste - Pero… ¡Justamente! ¡Mi castigo lo tengo que cumplir con el estúpido de Malfoy!

-Ya herm, ya - Harry le dio unas palmaditas al ver que su amiga se llevaba las manos para cubrirse la cara.

-Me voy a dormir - Dijo finalmente. Se levantó del sillón y subió las escaleras. Al entrar al cuarto de chicas, se tiró sobre la cama. Antes de quedarse completamente dormida susurró:

-Y solo es el primer día.

****Mientras, abajo****

-Harry...- Dijo Ron. - hmmm… Son las diez de la noche y no creo que haya tenido tiempo de hacer la tarea… ¿Cómo crees que se ponga cuando se de cuenta?

-Ron, - Dijo finalmente Harry - no quiero ni saberlo… - Y subió a su cuarto seguido del pelirrojo.

****En la sala común de**** Slytherin****

Draco Malfoy entró a su sala común. Se tiró en el sillón más cercano al calor de la chimenea. Se habría quedado mirando el fuego, por mucho tiempo, absorto en sus pensamientos si no lo hubieran distraído en ese instante.

-¿Draco que haces aquí? - Preguntó Gregory. Draco volteó. Vio a su compañero y detrás de él a Vincent. No les presto mayor atención y volvió su vista al fuego.

Los chicos entendieron la indirecta y se sentaron unas sillas más atrás. Draco no dijo nada y subió a su cuarto. En el camino se topó con Pansy Parkinson, quien le sonrió.

-Hola, Draco.

-Hola - Contestó secamente y volvió a retomar su camino.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu castigo? - Ante esta pregunta, Draco se volvió a detener.

-Mal.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo vas a estar castigado? - insistió ella.

-Un mes. - dijo cortante, no estaba de ganas para decir nada más.

-Y... - Draco se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa muy forzada.

-Pansy... si no te importa, estoy muy cansado y quiero irme a dormir. 

-Ahh... bien, te veo mañana. Buenas noches - Dijo sin prestar atención a como la miraba Draco. La chica bajó las escaleras sin decir más. Cuando Draco por fin estuvo a solas en su cuarto, se tiró sobre la cama viendo directamente al techo.

-Ashhh… ¡Se me olvidó la tarea de transfiguraciones! - miró el reloj que traía en su bolsillo. Marcaba las diez horas con doce minutos, pasado el meridiano. (PM) 

- Draco, no te desesperes… - se dijo. - Ahora sólo tomaré cinco minutos para descansar los ojos. - Y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

**Continuará.......**


	2. Llegar tarde

Gracias a **DI-MALFOY y a PadmaPatilNaberrie** por sus Reviews claro que en un mes pueden pasar muchas cosas pero recuerden que el tiempo se va volando espero que disfruten el segundo capitulo, diganme que les parece.

**LLEGAR TARDE**

Hermione bajó las escaleras a la mañana siguiente sin mayores preocupaciones que ir a comer. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos que la esperaban para ir a desayunar.

-Lo siento, Hermione- se disculpó Neville al empujarla accidentalmente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Porqué tanta prisa Neville?- preguntó Ron divertido, al ver la cara de Neville.

-Es que dejé mi ensayo de trasformaciones en la biblioteca anoche…- Hermione volteó a ver a Neville con cara de susto. Neville vio como Harry y Ron le hacían señas para que se callara.

Los dos chicos vieron que Hermione los volteó a ver e inmediatamente dejaron de hacer señas. 

-Teníamos trans.... Oh... ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Y toca a la primera hora! ¿porque no me dijeron? - reclamo histérica a los dos chicos.

-Es que...- comenzó Harry.

-Te veías muy cansada anoche- ayudó Ron.

-Y... queríamos que descansaras.

-Pero puedes copiarte de mis notas - Dijo Ron en un intento de arreglarla. Hermione los miró sorprendida.

-No, gracias.- les dijo molesta- aún tengo tiempo, voy a la biblioteca.

-¡Herm, espera! - se apresuró a decir Ron.

-¡McGonagall te aceptará la tarea otro día! ¡Eres su mejor estudiante! - le recordó Harry.

-¿Qué no ven?- se volteó molesta- ¡No me puedo pasar olvidando tareas por un castigo! ¡Y menos después de lo que pasó! - Se marchó ofendida sin esperar respuesta. No tenía tiempo que desperdiciar.

-Ehh… Chicos,- los llamó Neville - Creo que metieron la pata. - ellos pensaban lo mismo, por eso bajaron la cabeza y salieron por el retrato, rumbo a el Gran Comedor.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Draco al ver su reloj.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco?- preguntó Blaise al salir del baño.

-¡Me quedé dormido!- dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¿y…?- dijo el otro sin mayor preocupación.

-¿Qué no ves que me quedé dormido? ¡Y no hice la tarea de transformaciones!

-Bah… Sólo dile a McGonagall que se te perdió o que te la robaron. Que te la acepte otro día.

-Claro… Cómo ya olvido el pequeñismo incidente.- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Ah, lo había olvidado.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, que Draco no pudo ver porque en ese instante se metió al baño. Luego de bañarse y vestirse apresuradamente, vio a sus dos guardaespaldas que apenas se levantaban.

-¿A dónde vas, Draco?- preguntó Vincent al ver que su amigo se iba sin ellos.

-A la biblioteca, me olvidé de hacer la tarea.

-¿Porqué no copias mi tarea? - Draco lo miró un momento con la ceja levantada como diciendo "¿Quieres que me saque un uno?"  y se marchó.

-¿Creen que termine a tiempo?- preguntó Vincent.

-Si no, McGonagall  no se la va a pasar después de lo que sucedió - dijo Gregory en uno de sus momentos de inspiración- ¿Creen que Snape lo siga considerando su preferido?

-No sé- dijo Blaise levantando sus hombros- pero si no, yo estoy disponible para ocupar su puesto - dijo con una sonrisa - yo ya me voy, tengo hambre - los otros dos asintieron y Blaise salió.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Disculpe…- Madame Prince volteó a ver quién le hablaba - ¿el libro de transformaciones de Alicia Robinson?

-Sólo hay un ejemplar. Los demás no los han regresado. El que queda, lo tiene aquella joven - dijo señalando a Hermione, que se encontraba leyendo y escribiendo a la vez.

-No puede ser…- se lamentó Draco. Se encaminó hacia donde estaba Hermione. Cuando llegó se quedó parado, esperando a que ella reaccionara. Pero ella sólo lo miró de reojo, para luego dejar su pluma y levantar la vista.

-Si...

-Necesito el libro.

-¿y...?- Hermione no le presto mas atención y continuo leyendo.

-Granger necesito el libro- dijo fastidiado, Hermione volvió a dejar su pluma.

-Ya te dije que lo estoy usando espérate a que termine.

-Pero tengo transformaciones a la primera hora.

-Yo también.

-Pues ¿alguno de los dos va tener que ceder?

-Pues no seré yo- dijo con tono decisivo, vio como el chico se molestaba y en verdad no tenia tiempo para discusiones así que suspiro y continuo- si quieres podemos compartir el libro-el la miro con cara de desconcierto- es eso o te esperas a que termine aun me falta mucho, porque no ha otra forma de que te lo preste.

-Bien voy por mis cosas- Hermione se sorprendió de la facilidad con que acepto deba estar desesperado, considerando lo que habían hecho debía estarlo.

-Malfoy-el volteo a verla.

-Toma-le entrego unos pergaminos, una pluma y un tintero- Draco la miro sorprendido.

-Solo asegúrate de devolverlo el tintero y la pluma madame Pince los pergaminos te los puedes quedar dijo que no había problema- Hermione los dejo sobre la mesa, Draco se sentó a un lado de ella y comenzó a escribir.

**Después de cinco minutos...............**

-Esta cosa ya no tiene tinta- Hermione lo volteo a ver.

-Por eso me presto dos tinteros y dos plumas, toma puedes coger de esta-arrimo el bote a Malfoy y continuo escribiendo, el la vio por un momento "porque tantas amabilidades de su parte y de el" pensó y siguió con su trabajo hasta que sonó la campana y ambos se apresuraron, sus manos se rozaron al intentar meter la pluma al tintero al mismo tiempo se quedaron viéndose por una fracción de segundo cuando escucharon la puerta de la biblioteca, madame Pince había salido Hermione metió la pluma rápidamente escribió su nombre tomo sus pergaminos y se fue a dejar la pluma y el tintero vació sobre la mesa de la encargada y salió de la biblioteca, Draco reacciono y escribió su nombre recogió las cosas y las dejo sobre el mismo lugar que Hermione y salió corriendo.

Draco corría delante suyo pudo ver a Hermione que llevaba la misma prisa cuando llego vio que la chica no entraba. 

-¿Qué pasa Granger? Miedo- pregunto en forma burlona, ella lo volteo a ver molesta.

-A ver entra tu.

-Claro- Draco camino hacia la puerta.

-Malfoy, y tus libros- Draco se detuvo antes de tocar la manija.

Rayos.....- dijo entre dientes. "de seguro a ese par de idiotas no se les ocurrió traer mis cosas".-pensó- ¿y tu?, ¿ que vas a hacer?- dijo finalmente.

-Hacer...- Hermione inhalo aire- entrar- y empujo la puerta a Draco no le quedo mas opción así que decidió entrar, toda la clase volteo la vista hacia ellos.

-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy- dijo la profesora desde su escritorio.

-Disculpe profesora podemos pasar- ella los miro por un momento.

-Adelante, y son cinco puntos menos a cada uno- "me lo esperaba"- pensó la chica.

La clase continuo normal para todos ninguno de los dos tuvo problemas para seguir la clase hasta que sonó la campana.

-Antes de retirarse dejen sus ensayos en mi escritorio.

Ya afuera Hermione pudo hablar mas a gusto con sus amigos.

-¿Terminaste Herm.?

-¿Tu que crees Harry.?

-si no, no hubiera entregado su tarea.- intervino Ron.

-Ah si.-dijo con una sonrisa- oye Herm. Te encontraste con Malfoy- pregunto mas serio.

-Si en la biblioteca.

-Si te hizo algo-comenzó Ron.

-No Ron no paso nada, ni siquiera nos hablamos-mintió.

Malfoy la alcanzo a escuchar e instintivamente se toco la mano con la que había rozado con Hermione al darse cuenta soltó su propia mano y movió su cabeza tratando de sacarse cualquier idea relacionada con ella y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

Hermione tuvo la necesidad de darse la vuelta y vio a Malfoy marcharse al igual que el ella acaricio su mano, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Herm-le llamo el chico pelirrojo.

Ya voy- dijo olvidando lo sucedido.

**Continuara.......**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gracias a consuelo por ayudarme a hacerlo entendible.


	3. AL RESCATE ¿Malfoy?

**Consuelo:** gracias por tu ayuda para hacer mas entendible el fic. De ahora en adelante lo podrás leer como se debe sin perder el hilo de la historia. En verdad fuiste de gran ayuda, espero que siguas leyendo el fic. Nos vemos.

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** de nuevo gracias por tu reviews, ahí te pongo a Draco para que sigas suspirando por el, entiendo el efecto que puede causar el rubio en la gente, ya veras cual efecto es ese en Hermione. Disfruta el capitulo. 

**luna-wood:** si lastima que terminaron castigados. (pero no me arrepiento) si en un mes puede pasar de todo, ahora la cosa es ver que es exactamente lo que pasa en ese mes y en sus mentes.(los hare sufrir, que mala, no hare lo posible para que no les vaya tan mal  ehh... pero no te fíes de mi palabra, no se lo que planeara mi mente para estos dos).

**anna15:** Bueno como lo pediste aquí esta la continuación espero que disfrutes mucho leyéndolo, me alegro que te guste espero que las cosas sigan así y siguas leyendo la historia este capitulo.****

**AL RESCATE ¿Malfoy?**

-Y  fin- dijo ron poniéndole punto final a su ensayo.

-Ya terminaste-pregunto Harry que seguía escribiendo.

-Me falta poco-  dijo con una gran sonrisa y continuo escribiendo.

Toc.. Toc... escucharon los chicos desde afuera.

-Adelante- dijo Ron, la puerta se entreabrió y se asomo la cara de Hermione.

-Pasa Herm- le dijo Harry- solo estamos nosotros, la chica entro al cuarto y se sentó en una cama.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Ron al ver a su amiga con cara triste.

-Ron no ves que esta castigada y hoy no podrá ir a Hogsmeade. 

-No es gusto- comenzó- nuca me habían castigado de esta manera.

-Ya Herm. Si quieres te traemos algo ¿qué te gustaría?.

-Bueno....

-Listo-la interrumpió Harry-termine.

-Como decía-dijo aparentando enojo-lo que quieran chicos, pero si pueden revisen si ya llego el nuevo libro de el nacimiento de la magia volumen 2.

-Hay Herm.-dijo Harry como lamentándose- ¿cuando cambiaras?.

-Cuando Malfoy se comporte civilizado.-contesto la chica y los tres comenzaron a reír.

-¡Adiós!- les grito desde la puerta principal, ellos hicieron un ademán en forma de despedida, cuando ya no los vio se dio la vuelta y camino  por el pasillo hacia su sala común.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-dijo en voz alta-¿a que voy a mi sala común?, no hay nadie que no sea de primero y segundo-volteo hacia la ventana y le llego una idea-ya se voy al lago- y se encamino, cuando iba tenia la costumbre de llevarse un libro pero no quería ir y regresar.

Al llegar noto la calma que había y se tiro sobre el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando fijamente al cielo.

-¿Porque no?- dijo en voz alta se paro y apoyo su pie en un árbol y comenzó a treparlo no hacia eso desde que era pequeña y entonces solo lo hizo porque la retaron y termino con una pierna rota, desde entonces no lo hacia pero no tenia nada mas que hacer cuando llego a una rama que considero resistente se sentó y contemplo el paisaje cuando pretendió bajar se acordó de algo.

-¿Como vas a bajar?- se dijo así misma ya recordaba porque no se había vuelto a subir a un árbol no sabia bajar " me voy a volver a romper una pierna pensó, cuando escucho unos pasos pensó n su salvación pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad ¿o no? Vio que el chico comenzaba a lanzar piedras al lago  traía algo parecía una carta la comenzó a leer y al terminar al rompió.

Hermione trato de ver un poco mejor se sostuvo de una rama pero se rompió el chico volteo a ver de donde provenía el ruido.

-Granger- dijo con furia- que haces aquí- Hermione aunque trataba de mantener el equilibrio no pudo evitar molestarse.

-¿Que Te importa?- al hacerlo definitivamente perdió el equilibrio y callo "estoy muerta"- pensó y pudo escuchar el viento y pasos "de seguro Malfoy va a salir corriendo y hacer una fiesta" "porque se me ocurrió subirme", cuando aterrizo no escucho nada por unos segundos y no sintió ningún hueso roto ni sentía dolor y estaba abrazando a algo o a alguien no lo sabia tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba bien aferrado a algo "estaré muerta"- pensó y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos definitivamente estaba sostenida a alguien porque vio la capa de la persona se separo un poco y sus ojos se cruzaron con unos grises ¿quién los tenia de ese color en particular?

-Malfoy- dijo asustada y parándose de golpe, el chico  no dijo nada solo se paro sacudió su túnica y camino pasando a un lado de Hermione. Ella esperaba insultos pero nada paso, vio a Malfoy se dirigía al castillo sin articular palabra, después de que se le pasara el susto poso su vista en la ex carta tomo en sus manos los pocos pedazos que encontró lo único que pudo alcanzar a leer fue :

con amor Pansy 

-y yo creí que le gustaba- dijo y tiro los pedazos pensó en ir a la enfermería pero solo eran unos cuantos raspones.

Para la hora de la cena llegaron sus amigos que le habían traído golosinas olvidándose de que sus amigos olvidaron preguntar por su libro después de un susto como el que había pasado eran mejor los dulces que el libro, no dijo nada de lo que había pasado como no lo hizo la primera vez que tuvo un incidente parecido con Malfoy y no sabia porque.

El lunes al finalizar las clases se dirigió a su labor comunitaria como solía llamarla para no sentirse tan mal pero no servia de mucho.

-Hoy- dijo Filch con un tono macabro-limpiaran las ventanas pero asegúrense de ponerles el seguro no querrán terminar embarrados en el suelo si una se abre ¿verdad?

Ni Draco ni Hermione dijeron nada solo tomaron la cubeta y el trapo pusieron el seguro a la ventana y comenzaron su trabajo, el conserje se alego para seguir con sus labores.

Hermione estaba muy concentrada en su labor cuando sintió que su cuerpo se iba para enfrente logro sostenerse de la manija de la ventana y volteo hacia abajo estaba muy alto y apunto de caer y no pudo evitar gritar, Malfoy volteo a ver y la vio esta apunto de caerse pero algo mas distraigo su atención volteo a ver unas sombras alegarse Hermione volvió a gritar y corrió hacia ella.

-Toma mi mano Granger.

-Pero...- Hermione no podía moverse así que Draco trato de cerrar la ventana para acercarla pero no pudo .

Estúpidas ventanas ya están bien viejas y no trigo mi varita-dijo- Granger escúchame bien voltea a verme-Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados y no hizo caso-voltea a verme, maldita sea voltea-grito-Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio-ahora escucha- le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos- saltas a la cuenta de tres entendiste, yo te sostengo.

-No...- dijo con voz temblorosa y comenzando a llorara- no.... puedo.....

-Si puedes, ahora salta cuando yo te diga, te sostendré, no te dejare caer lo prometo.-dijo con un tono poco usual.

-Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-1...............2...............3...................- Hermione se dio impulso y se soltó alcanzo a tomar la mano de Malfoy quedando con sus pies suspendidos en el aire-aguanta-dijo para darle ánimos y  como pudo subió hasta que los pies de Hermione tocaron tierra.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto aun sosteniéndola de las manos Hermione lo miro a los ojos y lo único que fue lanzarse a su pecho y comenzar a llorar a Draco esto lo tomo por sorpresa así que no hizo nada.

-¡Herm...!-escucho que le gritaba a la chica volteo a ver y vio a Potter y Weasley corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban, ella se separo de su pecho al ver que lloraba Harry la abrazo y ron lo empujo haciendo que se cayera.

-¿qué le hiciste?- exigió saber tomándolo de la túnica con el puño levantado y la mirada furiosa.

-Ron...-dijo la chica separándose de Harry- Malfoy me salvo- el chico pareció no entender- si no fuera por el ahora estuviera muerta casi caigo cuando estaba limpiando las ventanas.

-Estas segura Herm-dijo Harry- no habrá sido el.

-No Harry, no fue el, ron déjalo- el pelirrojo aun confundido lo soltó.

-¿Haber si dejas de ser tan impulsivo?, idiota-dijo Draco en un tono enojado al pararse, ron ya iba a lanzarse sobre el cuando escucha a Harry hablar dejando lo seco.

-Gracias Malfoy- al oír esto los otros tres se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Pero Harry...-comenzó Ron.

-Ron... salvo a Hermione, merece las gracias incluso si se trata de Malfoy.

-Hermione vio a Draco aun con los ojos llorosos.

-Gracias- luego volteo a ver a ron- vamonos, el asintió abrazo a Hermione por los hombros pero ante se le dio las gracias a Malfoy y se marcharon.

Cuando se marchaba a su sala comunes dio la vuelta al acordarse de algo se quedo parado en la esquina de un muro hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un broche dorado lo recogió y examino por varios minutos, lo metió a su bolsillo y se fue a donde tenia planeado llegar desde un principio.

Si Millicent es un broche dorado, es muy valioso-dijo Pansy a su amiga al entrar a su sala común, Draco volteo a verla ella también volteo y le sonrió, Draco se acerco a ella.

-Dime, Draco.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro tu dirás.

Podría ser a solas- a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, sonrisa que al chico no le agrado nada, ella lo siguió sin decir nada salieron de su sala común y llegaron a u aula vacía.

-¿Que querías decirme Draco?-dijo sonrojándose

-¿Esto es tuyo?-saco un broche dorado y mostrándoselo.

-Si, ¿donde lo encontraste?, muchas gracias- se dispuso a cogerlo cuando Draco lo retiro de su alcance.

-Casualmente- dijo comenzando a caminar por el aula vacía- cerca del lugar donde tomaba mi castigo muy lejos de tu ruta.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo en tono asustado.

-Tu sabrás

-No se a que te refieres.

-Lo sabes muy bien, tu fuiste la culpable de que Granger cayera.

-Y que si así fue, era una broma-dijo tratando de mantenerse firme.

-¡COMO QUE ASI FUERA, ERES IDIOTA O QUE PUDISTE HABERLA MATADO!- dijo levantando la voz, esto no le hizo mucha gracia a Pansy.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te preocupa esa sangre sucia?- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Preocuparme? ja,ja,ja, ¿quien me crees parkinson?, Potter, no seas idiota, ¿sabes en el problema que me hubieras metido?, ¿si algo le hubiera pasado, sabes a quien hubieran culpado.?

-A ti......- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Y sabes porque?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿porque soy Malfoy?, el que odia a los sangre sucia y el único que esta ahí, el único que le tiene tanto odio a Potter y el que se vengaría lastimando a su amiguita.

-Yo, Draco, lo siento, no pensé- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- si ya se que no piensas haber si eres menos idiota para a próxima- dijo azotando la puerta al salir dejando a Pansy sollozando.

**Continuara......**


	4. Convesaciones

**Luna_wood :**

Tienes razón, hay veces que Pansy cae bien la he visto en otros fics como confidente de Draco pero en esta historia necesitaba a una mala y pues pensé en ella, por cierto gracias por tu review el fic de solo un beso espero que te hayas divertido ese día.

**Jenny/Jade:**

Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste como va la historia, haber que te parece este capitulo, disfrútalo. Nos vemos.

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:**

Perdona por hacerte esperar pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo para que sigas suspirando por el rubio. Ojala y te guste.

**Paula Malfoy:**

perdona la tardanza se que no tengo excusa, pero para no hacerte esperar mas aquí esta lo que pediste.

**MARIA-CHAN :**

Bueno aquí esta la historia, espero que te siga gustando porque aun falta para el final.

**Erika Azakura Malfoy :**

Me alegra que te guste no te aseguro aventuras 100% interesantes pero si romance, ya veré como arreglo las cosas para que agarre un poco de aventuras. Todo por complacer a los lectores.

CONVESACIONES 

Al día siguiente Hermione noto que nadie hablaba de lo que había sucedido.

"por lo visto nadie lo sabe que bueno"- pensó mientras se sentaba junto a Ginny.

Herm.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, ¿porque lo dices Ginny?

-Te veo algo extraña.

-¿Tu crees?

-Ginny son invenciones tuyas- le dijo Luna mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza.

-Ya vez Ginny y eso que ella ve muchas cosas.

-Hola chicas, llego por quien lloraban- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Erick Manslow- dijeron las tres con una sonrisa mientras que Ron las veía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Francamente, ¿no se que le ven a ese payaso?, ¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?

-Personalidad.

-Carisma.

-Voz.

-Bueno ya basta- dijo molesto y sentándose.

-Tu tienes la culpa por preguntar amigo mío- dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de el.

-Pero no era para tanto- las tres chicas se rieron con el comentario.

En la tarde Hermione llego a la conserjería mientras que Draco ya estaba ahí.

-Llegaste tarde Granger- le dijo Flinch entregándole un trapeador y un bote con agua.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora-¿ pregunto el muchacho sin ganas.

-Algo muy importante joven Malfoy, van a limpiar el gran salón, sin magia.

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos muchachos a la vez.

-Lo que oyeron.

Flinch los encerró en el gran salón para que nadie mas los ayudara ero no les quito sus varitas.

Hermione comenzó trapeando desde un extremo al paso de 30 minutos tuvo curiosidad de que estaría haciendo Malfoy se sorprendió al verlo sentado como si nada mirando al techo mientras su trapeador hacia el trabajo mágicamente.

-Se supone que tienes que hacerlo sin magia- dijo molesta.

-y....- le respondió sin prestarle atención y contemplando el techo.

-Tonto- dijo en voz baja pero Malfoy la escucho dio una media sonrisa que ella no vio y continuo viendo el techo.

-Dime Granger, ¿no te aburres con eso?- pregunto Draco después de un momento, Hermione dejo de trapear para verle de frente.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan comunicativo, conmigo Malfoy?- le dijo despectivamente.

-Es solo que estoy aburrido Granger no te emociones esto no va a pasar muy seguido.

-Claro y no va a pasar hoy así que si me disculpas voy a seguir con mi trabajo como se debe- ella iba a volver a lo que estaba haciendo cuando la voz de Draco la volvió a interrumpir.

-Solo un consejo Granger, te jactas de ser una bruja porque no usas tus poderes para terminar el trabajo.

-Porque no es lo correcto.

-Y porque tienes que ser tan correcta Flinch no regresara hasta dentro de un rato así que puedes darte la ligera ventaja.

-¿Querrás decir hacer trampa?

-Llámalo como quieras para mi funciona.

-Pero para mi no- y continuo con su tarea al paso de un rato Hermione ya estaba realmente cansada así que decidió darse un respiro se sentó en el suelo ya que las mesas habían sido retiradas y no tenia donde mas sentarse.

-Ya te cansaste- le dijo en tono burlón, Hermione le mando una mirada de odio pero este estaba acostado en el piso dibujando con el dedo.

-Aburrido- le dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Vaya creí que no me hablabas?- le dijo dejando ver una sonrisa burlona que en cierta forma agrado y enojo a Hermione.

-No te hagas ilusiones.

-No tengo y no las necesito- dijo inconscientemente de cierta forma Hermione se sintió triste por el.

"que he dicho"- pensó el muchacho-"esa mirada que tiene parece de compasión" "no nadie me va a tener lastima"- su mente trabajo lo mas rápido que pudo para conseguir un insulto que lo sacara de ese apuro- que miras sangre sucia que te hayas arreglado lo suficiente para no verte tan ridícula no te da el derecho de verme como el espécimen que eres tu.

Hermione no le presto atención su mente estaba divagando había escuchado algunas palabras de lo que había dicho Malfoy algo hiriente de seguro no se podía esperar mas de el pero porque en momentos podía ser su salvador y en otras su verdugo.

Malfoy se molesto al ver que el insulto no había surtido efecto. ¿qué estaría pensado para no prestarle atención? La miro fijamente hasta que la mirada de Hermione se cruzo con la suya por un momento parecieron perderse en sus miradas pero eso no era lo inquietante sino que parecía que ninguno de los dos se quisiera separar, los segundos transcurrieron hasta llegar a los minutos y ninguna mirada quería ceder era como una lucha interna entre ambos aparto la vista era como una lucha interna entre ambos para negar lo que estaba pasando de pronto Hermione aparto su vista pronuncio unas palabras y su trapeador comenzó a moverse por si solo, Malfoy quería decir algo como "no que muy recta"o "estas haciendo trampa " pero de su boca no salió nada, solo su mirada seguía posada en ella quien saco una peña libreta y pluma muggle totalmente desconocida para el.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Te importa- le dijo volteándose a verlo.

-Claro que no, es solo curiosidad, créeme no te preguntaría si no estuviera tan aburrido.

-Pues entonces has algo útil sabes que la curiosidad no es buena.

-Mira quien habla la que siempre por curiosidad se mete en problemas.

-Los problemas siempre los causas tu.

-Perdona pero gracias a ti estamos aquí.

-¡A mi pero si fue tu culpa!- dijo molesta y levantándose para señalarlo.

-Debiste de hacer lo mismo de siempre e ignorarme.

-Siempre que te intento ignorar me provocas mas- Malfoy iba a argumentar pero no tenia idea de que decir era cierto siempre la provocaba.

-Ya vez no puedes negarlo-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante Malfoy se molesto por esto y también la encaro para enfrentarla. Hermione no confiaba en ,Malfoy lo suficiente a pesar de que le había salvada la vida y retrocedió unos pasos, lo que hizo Malfoy asusto a Hermione sonrió pero no era la sonrisa acostumbrada estaba mezclada con triunfo y algo que Hermione no pudo descifrar iba sacando su varita cuando escucharon el picaporte de la puerta girar.

-Finitum encatamiun- dijeron ambos a sus respectivos trapeadores estos cayeron al suelo ambos corrieron lo mas rápido posible hacia donde estaban prácticamente agotados cuando llegaron ya que estaban hasta la otra mitad del gran salón.

Flinch entro con su gata por delante se extraño de ver a los chicos tan agitados pero no les dio importancia.

-Ya casi- dijo entre jadeos Hermione sosteniéndose de su trapeador.

-Pues de aquí no se van hasta que terminen.

Pasada las 12 de la noche terminaron después de varias interrupciones por parte de Flinch de cómo se debía hacer correctamente.

-¿Que ciencia tiene un trapeador?- dijo Malfoy al asegurarse de que Flinch no lo escuchara.

-Por lo que dijo debe ser muy importante.

-Para el, antes no nos dio la historia completa de la escoba.

-Estuvo cerca.

-Si, y si ustedes creen que es muy fácil hacer este trabajo se equivocan porque creen que el castillo esta tan limpio- dijo Malfoy imitando a Flinch lo cual Hermione encontró muy gracioso, porque comenzó a reírse esto hizo que Draco sonriera pero fue una sonrisa nunca antes vista por ello o por otro ser humano. Al instante ambos se dieron cuenta de que sucedía eran enemigos y se estaban riendo juntos uno cosa era que el le hubiera salvado la vida y otra que de la nada se empezaran a llevar bien, pero ninguno dijo nada y ambos se dirigieron a su respectiva sala común.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué paso?- se decía Hermione mentalmente mientras entraba a su cuarto .

-¡QUE!- dijo adormilada Pavarati al oírla entrar.

-Nada Pavarati soy yo duérmete.

-Si mama- dijo antes de caer rendida.

-Que habrá estado soñando- dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Rápidamente se cambio de ropa recostó su cabeza en la almohada cerro los ojos pero no conciliaba el sueño daba vueltas de un lado al otro intranquila.

-¿Pero que pasa? ¿porque no puedo dormir?- se dijo mentalmente antes de sentarse en la cama y tomar un vaso de agua que estaba junto a su mesa de noche para volver a intentar dormir otra vez dio vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-Vamos Hermione duérmete, no pienses solo duérmete que tiene de interesante la sonrisa de el estúpido de Draco- Hermione se volvió a incorporar de golpe en su cama asustada y sonrojada.

-¿Dije Draco?- pronuncio en un susurro cubriéndose la boca- esto esta mal que rayos pasa conmigo, rayos Hermione Granger en que piensas es mejor que te duermas porque si no te vas a volver loca.

Ron tiene razón debo de dejar de leer tanto me esta afectando- se dijo antes de dormirse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Debo de estar volviéndome loco, sonreírle a Granger- pensó- están bien dormidos- se decía al escuchar los ronquidos de sus compañeros y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Cuando entro azoto la puerta consiguiendo lo que quería despertarlos y sobre todo asustarlos, en alguien tenia que descargar la furia que traía por lo que había hecho momentos antes.

Pero en seguida que lo vieron se volvieron a dormir.

-Draco no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Blaise enojado mientras se volvía a dormir.

-Bueno por lo menos con esto ya me despeje un poco- se dijo al entrar al baño, el agua caliente era reconfortante a pesar de que ya era noche y sentía que el sueño le ganaba una batalla interna entre seguir pensando o dormirse. Opto por la segunda opción no quería pensar en eso estaba cansado y se merecía un buen descanso después de lo sucedido.

-Bien Draco, vas a tener que encontrar una forma de librarte de ese castigo, tu padre no ayudo y Snape esta menos enojado que tu padre aunque ya no te habla como antes lo bueno es que no te ha bajado puntos, eso te pasa por descuidado- se reprocho a si mismo, y se concentro en dormir placidamente. 

Para el fue mas fácil conciliar el sueño porque después de el baño se sentía mas relajado y en su mente ya no estaba Granger por un momento con sus desafiantes palabras su dizque superioridad y cabello ondulado casi hasta a cintura con esos ojos......-que digo, pensó asustado incorporándose a  su cama.

La batalla interna de sus sentimientos se estaba levando a cabo en los corazones de los jóvenes y un miedo nuca antes sentido comenzaba a rodearlos envolviéndolos en una desesperada situación de la cual aun no estaban seguros de cómo salir. 

**Continuara.......**


	5. El favor

**Anna15:** no falta decir que siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero tengo mis motivos y quiero aburrirte pero te dejo con mas Draco y Hermione. Espero que los disfrutes.

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** te entiendo quien no desearía estar en su lugar aquí las cosas van mejorando o empeorando ya veras y créeme no todos los chicos guapos son unos pesados pero si la mayor parte.

**Gabriela orduña mendez:** hola me alegro que te guste el fic y que lo sigas disfrutando.

**Luna-wood:** ya veras lo que tengo preparados para ellos es tan bueno que ni yo misma que les tengo preparado yo digo lo mismo el uno para el otro lastima que la autora original de la saga no piense lo mismo pero para eso se hicieron los fanfictions.

**Erika Azakura Malfoy:** hola me encuentra mas o menos pero eso no me impide seguir adelante con este fic ya veré que hago para poner aventuras no te preocupes.

 **Popa:** no importa que sea la primera vez que lo leas con tal de que los sigas leyendo me basta espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **Malena:** bien creo haber mejorado un poquito en eso de las faltas de ortografía pero créeme cuando te digo que soy pesima en lo que a eso se refiere pero espero que sigas leyendo el fic. por cierto dime que paso con tu pagina.****

**DARSE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

**EL FAVOR**

Hermione se dirigía lentamente a las mazmorras, lo mas lentamente posible que sus pies le permitieran ¿la razón? La profesora MacGonagall le había pedido de favor que fuera buscar al profesor Snape, una de las desventajas de ser prefecta, ya estaba a unos metros de llegar al despacho cuando vio la puerta abrirse y enseguida un portazo, no estuvo segura de lo que paso después solo sintió un empujón y unos ojos crisis "Malfoy" pensó enseguida, iba a reclamarle cuando escucho algo parecido a un sollozo por parte de el chico "será posible"- pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de meditarlo ya que Snape salió de su despacho viendo como la figura de su alumno se desvanecía, si Hermione no lo conociera hubiera jurado que su cara esperaba preocupación algo nada común en su profesor.

-Granger- escucho que la llamaba, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo pero lo vio fijamente.

-Señor- atino a decir.

-¿qué hace aquí?- dijo sin despegar su vista de ella.

-La profesora, Mac Gonagall me mando a buscarlo, dijo que lo necesitaba.

-Dígale que enseguida voy- Hermione se disponía a marcharse- Granger.

"algo no anda bien"- pensó.

-Si señor .

-Esta ocupada- Hermione se sorprendió , de su tono de voz no era el que usaba para dirigirse a ella y sus amigos además ¿desde cuando se preocupaba por lo que le pasara?

-No, señor- Hermione pudo ver como Snape suspiraba, como tratando de decirse que lo que venia a continuación iba a ser muy difícil.

-Necesito que me haga un favor- dijo lo mas calmado que pudo, mientras ella abría los ojos al oír aquello.

*************************************************

-Malfoy- dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado de el, el paisaje era hermoso el atardecer se hacia presente, las aguas del lago se encontraban calmadas.

Draco al oír sus pasos paso su mano sobre sus ojos, tratando de limpiar cualquier indicio de que había llorado.

-¿qué haces aquí Granger?- dijo tratando de ser lo mas frió posible lo cual no funciono, causando cierta gracia a Hermione haciendo que mostrara una media sonrisa- ¿ya te volviste loca?- dijo cuando se volteo para encararla, no había lagrimas pero si unos ojos algo rojos por tanto llorar.

-Lo siento- fueron sus palabras, las cuales dejaron al chico desconcertado.

-¿se puede saber porque?, por existir lo entiendo, cualquiera lo entendería- Hermione hizo todo lo posible por controlarse y no matarlo ahí mismo.

-Por lo de tu madre- dijo dejándolo callado.

-¿cómo sabes?- dijo en un susurro de nostalgia.

-Lo supe, Por accidente.

-¿accidenté?- su voz volvió a recuperar su tono habitual- no te creo- dijo levantando su voz- estabas muy lejos solo te pudiste enterar si......- se callo, su mente no quería asimilar lo que estaba a punto de decir- Snape- Hermione asintió dejándolo pálido- ja- esbozo una sonrisa- no creí que llegara a caer tan bajo.

-Estaba preocupado por ti- fue su respuesta haciendo que ella misma se sorprendiera.

-Vaya forma de demostrarlo- dijo entono sarcástico- mandando a la sangre sucia a que me vigilara.

"Aguanta Herm, es por su bien"- se dijo.

-Solo quería que no cometieras ninguna tontería.

-Ahhh.... y la sabelotodo es la mas indicada.

"necesita apoyo, apoyo"- volvió a decirse.

-No simplemente yo estaba en el lugar...- iba a decir equivocado pero no lo creyó conveniente- correcto.

-Y si hubiera estado el mismo Harry Potter ahí lo hubiera mandado a el o al pobretón.... no tenia ser Granger la mejor estudiante, la sangre suc....

"..........................."- ningún pensamiento positivo paso por su mente.

-Mira serpiente rastreara- le grito callándolo por completo- lo que paso con tu madre no te da derecho a insultarme a mi o a mis amigos y menos después de que trato de ayudarte o simplemente por el hecho de existir, sabes lo siento y lo digo de corazón me sentiría igual que tu si algo así me pasara, pero tu como muchos tienes el desfortunio de que alguien se preocupe por ti y en este caso es Snape que si no lo necesitara con urgencia la profesora MacGonagall el mismo hubiera venido y yo no estaría aquí preocupándome en lugar de el.- le grito a todo pulmón dejándose llevar por el coraje y poniéndose de pie- así que si tienes deseos de desquitarte con alguien hazlo contigo mismo que yo me voy – finalizo sintiendo que le faltaba aire y dándose vuelta para marcharse.

-Lo se...- pudo escuchar que salía de la boca de Malfoy, por su parte el chico no deseaba discutir, sus fuerzas se habían agotado pudo seguir la pelea tenia tantas cosas que decirle, pero ya no podía, Hermione respiro profundo y volvió a tomar el puesto que ocupaba.

-Te parece si solo me quedo aquí haciéndote compañía- no hubo respuesta- tomare eso como un si.

El anochecer se hacia presente y ambos seguían en el mismo lugar desde la ultima palabra que se habían dicho, ninguno había hablado por temr, por tristeza o simplemente no tenían nada que decirse.

-Es mejor que volvamos al castillo- dijo finalmente.

-Si.

-Sabes Granger, Flinch se va a molestar por haber faltado al castigo.

-¿y? Uno o dos años después de haber terminado la escuela y seguir cumpliendo con el castigo no es mucho ¿o si?

-No, supongo que no.

-Nos vamos- Draco asintió y ambos caminaron hasta el castillo pero Hermione se detuvo dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

-¿qué pasa? ¿ya te arrepentiste de pasar tanto tiempo castigada?

-Malfoy... sabias que estando en el baño con la regadera abierta nadie te puede escuchar inclusive cuando quieres llorar- diciendo esto abrió la puerta y entro el no tardo en hacer lo mismo, apenas cerro la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Flinch.

-¿dónde estaban?- ambos se quedaron paralizados.

-Bien ehhh...- intento decir Hermione.

-Síganme- sin decir nada hicieron lo qué les pedían pero no al lugar donde ellos creían se encontraban parados afuera del despacho de Snape.

-Profesor- dijo abriendo la puerta del despacho encontrándose con Snape y la profesora MacGonagall.

-¿qué desea?- le dijo en ton frió.

-Aquí traigo- hizo una seña a Hermione y Draco para que pasaran- estos dos no fueron a realizar su trabajo el día de hoy y los encontré fuera de sus casas- Snape se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras MacGonagall se paraba de su asiento.

-Señor Flinch- dijo con voz desanimada la profesora.

-Déjelos- las miradas de todos se posaron en el dueño de la voz.

-Perdón...- dijo confundido Flinch.

-Ya escucho déjelos, me hago responsable de que ambos no hayan asistido a su castigo, así que no veo la necesidad de que estén aquí, váyanse- repetirlo dos veces no fue necesario ambos salieron del despacho, la voz de Snape se oía cansada pero sin perder su peculiar tono de frialdad, así que no era necesario arriesgarse conociendo su carácter.

Ambos chicos tomaron sus respectivos caminos sin perder la vista uno del otro disimuladamente hasta que ya no se vieron.

Hermione caminaba sintiéndose feliz por lo que había hecho no le presto atención a nadie, subió directamente a el cuarto que compartía con sus compañeras, tomo unas toallas y su pijama con las que se metió a la regadera, era relajante después de todo.

Talvez el favor que me pidió Snape no fue tan malo después de todo- se dijo a si misma recordando como había terminado consolado a Malfoy si así se le podía llamar a lo que hizo.

********FLASH BACK********

Necesito que me haga un favor- le dijo Snape lo cual asombro a Hermione haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

-Dígame señor – los nervios se apoderaron de ella, ¿qué favor pediría Snape? Y mas aun a la alumna que odiaba.

-Se que me voy arrepentir pero no tengo opción- para Hermione esa frase iba mas dirigida a el que para ella- escuche el señor Malfoy se acaba de enterar del fallecimiento de su madre, Hermione se sintió mal por lo que le sucedió a su enemigo ni siquiera a el le deseaba algo así.

-Lo siento- Snape ignoro el comentario.

-Necesito que vaya a ver como se encuentra el señor Malfoy se que el no es ningún estúpido como sus amigos- "ya se había tardado" pensó- pero con esta noticia no se de lo que sea capaz de hacer así que necesito que se asegure de que no cometa idioteces.

-¿cómo cual?

-No se, solo asegúrese de que se encuentre bien, yo lo haría si no me necesitaran en estos momentos así que ¿acepta?

-Yo... ehh...- como ir a asegurarte del bienestar de la persona que te ha hecho la vida miserable ¿pero? ¿dejarlo a su suerte? ¿y si estuviera en su lugar? ¿su sano juicio funcionaria? ¿no?

-Por lo visto fue una mala idea- dijo en un suspiro cosa nada común en el.

-Acepto- dijo sorprendiendo a Snape y a ella misma.

-¿Entonces que espera?, ¡vaya!- Hermione se dio la vuelta siguiendo el mismo camino de Malfoy antes de desaparecer.

-¿donde estará? –se pregunto- talvez........-camino rápidamente hasta llegar al lago- demasiado predecible para se Malfoy- se dijo antes de sentarse a un lado de el.

********FIN DEL FLASH BACK********

-Espero que haya servido de algo- se dijo cerrando la regadera y tomando una toalla.

Draco caminada a paso lento hasta su sala común no tenia deseos de oír a nadie ni decirle a nadie lo que había sucedido, subió rápidamente a el cuarto de los séptimos ignorando a Pansy que lo llamaba, tomo sus ropas ignorando igualmente a sus compañeros, abrió la regadera a todo lo que daba agua fría era lo que necesitaba. Se recostó en la tina e hizo justamente lo que Hermione le había sugerido, lloro, lloro, como no recordaba haberlo hecho, en mucho tiempo, sin temor a ser considerado débil por nadie. Antes de salir por completo se aseguro de que nadie lo viera, así que fue directamente a su cama, aun tenia los ojos llorosos, pero eso no le impidió dormir placidamente.

**                                                                      Continuara.......**


	6. Gracias

Valery Ryddle : hola me alegra que te guste, a mi también me divirtió mucho eso cuando lo escribí quise que viera algún motivo por el cual Hermione se fue a la casa de los leones.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Mil perdones por la tardanza pero ve el lado positivo sigues la secuencia de la historia desde el principio, por lo menos eso es lo que yo encuentro de positivo como quiera ¡Perdón!

Pat-mal: Hola me alegro que te haya gustado y no te preocupes no tardare un año en actualizar máximo un mes en caso extrema, asi que perdona mi tardanza. Como quiera cerrare la puerta de mi casa como precaución NTC. Bien espero que te guste el capitulo y en cuanto al romance ya veré.

****

Male-chan: si tal vez lo de la madre de Draco esta fuera de lugar pero he tenido un bloqueo brutal de ideas con este fic asi que yo misma admito que este capitulo esta como yo quisiera, como quiera espero que sea de tu agrado.

****

**Darse una oportunidad.**

****

**Gracias.**

****

Después de un favor, lo mas conveniente es dar las gracias, por si algún día pretendes pedir otro...

Era un día sumamente caluroso y apenas eran las 11 de la mañana. Los de séptimo año se encontraban en herbologia al aire libre, lo cual no resulto una buena idea ya que el mismo aire se sentía caliente, todos trataban que de alguna forma les llegara aire fresco, Harry intentaba con su mano formar una leve ráfaga de viento, Hermione había doblado un pergamino a la mitad abanicándose con el, Ron había arrancado una hoja a una planta lo único malo es que le quitaron 5 puntos ya que esa planta era su trabajo, cuando la clase termino todos sintieron un gran alivio y entraron corriendo al castillo estaban realmente sudados y querían un buen baño cosa que no sucedería en ese momento ya que tenían doble clase de pociones. Todos iban sin mucha prisa al fin y al cabo Snape buscaría la forma de quitarles puntos al llegar ya había varios alumnos de la casa de Slytherin y por supuesto el profesor Snape.

Empiecen, con la poción de la pagina 206, señor Malfoy acompáñeme- todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo al libro a Draco y al profesor, el aludido se levanto de su asiento con la misma mirada de incertidumbre que todos los demás, camino hasta la puerta de salida que Snape ya tenia abierta lo dejo salir pero antes de irse advirtió que les bajaría puntos, diciendo esto salió cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¿qué creen que haya hecho Malfoy para que Snape lo sacara así?- dijo Harry en voz baja a sus amigos.

-no se pero espero que le vaya mal, ya se merecía que lo castigaran después de todo lo que ha hecho- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea es- interrumpió Hermione que tenia la vista fija en su libro mientras escogía los ingredientes.

-¿cómo estas tan segura?- le dijo Ron con cierto enojo, ella encogió los hombros dándole a entender que no sabia.

-Ya chicos cálmense- intervino Harry- mejor terminamos antes de que vuelva Snape- ninguno respondió pero como volvieron a su trabajo supuso que habían aceptado.

Faltando 20 minutos para que la clase terminar Draco entro seguido por Snape el cual sin decir nada fue revisando cada poción y bajando puntos, Hermione vio como Malfoy se había sentado con un semblante realmente calmado, nadie mas le presto atención ya que estaban entretenidos tratando de terminar su poción que había sido interrumpida por el interés de comunicarse, solo ella y Neville habían logrado terminar, la campano sonó justo a tiempo para Harry y Ron.

-Hermione apúrate vamos a comer tengo hambre- decía Ron impaciente desde un lado de su escritorio.

-Calma Ron, tengo que acomodar esto-dijo- listo vamonos.

-Señorita Granger necesito hablar con usted- dijo la voz de Snape una vez que estuvieron a punto de salir- a solas- dijo al ver que los otros dos no se movían.

-¿para que quiere hablar con Hermione?- dijo Ron molesto.

-20 puntos menos por su insolencia señor Weasley.

-Vamos Ron- dijo Harry tomando a su amigo por el brazo igual de molesto- avisanos si pasa algo Hermione- dijo en un susurro.

-10 puntos menos señor Potter, es mejor que se vayan si no quieren seguir perdiendo puntos- Harry cerro la puerta tras de si dejando a su amiga y a su profesor solos.

-Estuve hablando con el señor Malfoy hace un momento- al ver que ella no decía nada continuo- por lo que me dijo estuvieron hablando un buen rato ayer.

-Bueno.. no sabia que decirle realmente a alguien con quien no me llevo tan bien- dijo tratando de no sonar ofensiva.

-Realmente no creí que fuera a seguir mis ordenes.

-Usted me pidió un favor y eso me basta a mi, realmente usted no es mi profesor preferido pero le debo respeto ante todo, aunque no me caiga bien y llegue a ser insoportable eso no...- Hermione se dio cuenta de que eso ya había sobre pasado su sensatez, definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con Ron y Harry ya le habia afectado su buen juicio.

-Bien señorita Granger por lo visto la imprudencia de sus amigos es contagiosa- dijo casi sonriendo- debo admitir que hubiera sido una buena adquisición para mi casa.

"eso fue un cumplido"- pensó Hermione.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que agradezco es que haya ayudado al señor Malfoy.

"agradecer"- vaya eso si no lo esperaba.

-De nada- dijo sin darse cuenta que esas palabras salían de su boca.

-Ahora retírese y no comente esto con nadie- ella asintió se disponía a salir pero una duda seguía rondando en su cabeza.

-¿profesor?- ella volteo para verlo de frente-¿por qué me pido a mi ayudar a Malfoy? Se que sus amigos no son muy competentes, pero yo no soy su alumna favorita ni la mejor amiga de Malfoy, sino la que mas odia a la que insulta la hija de muggles realmente no lo entiendo.

-Ya veo- dijo sentándose calmadamente- vera lo pensé mucho toda la mañana, admitido que no considere prudente haberle pedido algo así, algo me dijo que usted seria la mas indicada, usted no es como sus amigas tiene mas cabeza para las cosas pero se deja llevar por lo que ellos piensan , en cuanto a lo del señor Malfoy es cierto que hay otras personas que pudieron ayudar pero no tan calificadas como usted- dijo finalmente eso basto para ella.

-Sabe profesor es agradable hablar con usted cuando no esta bajando puntos- dijo saliendo sonriente de las mazmorras.

Las tripas le rugían exigiendo comida, acelerando el paso hasta llegar al gran comedor se sentó en medio de Harry y Ron quienes esperaban una respuesta, antes de tomar la pieza de pollo Hermione suspiro.

-¿qué sucede?

-¡¿qué sucede?!- casi grito Ron llamando la atención de varios en la mesa.

Shh... Ron cálmate no es para tanto.

-¿para que te quería Snape?- pregunto Harry antes de que la charla se convirtiera en gritos.

-Problemas con una poción que le entregue, quería que le dijera que rayos hice con ella.

-Pero...

-Chicos vamos a comer me muero de hambre- dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-Como quieras- dijo Ron empezando a comer.

Las clases habían terminado y ahora todos estaban en su sala común unos incluso tirados en el piso el cual en esos momentos era lo mas freso que pudieron encontrar.

-Auch..

-Lo siento- dijo la chica mientras trataba de llegar a su cuarto, cuando llego vio a una de sus compañeras golpear la puerta del baño.

-Vamos Pavarati, llevas 10 minutos ahí es mi turno.

-¡No! Perdiste tu tiempo al quedarte hablando con ese chico- dijo la voz dentro del baño.

"Vaya esa gente se esta volviendo loca"- pensó y salió dirigiéndose a el baño de prefectos que en ese momento estaba ocupado ya por cuatro personas, resignada dejo sus cosas nuevamente en su sala común y se dirigió a ver el entrenamiento de sus amigos, el aire se sentía mas caliente y no había nadie en el aire en cambio el piso era otra cosa todo el equipo estaba tirado en el césped.

-Harry, Ron están vivos- dijo divertida al ver la escena.

-Muy graciosa Herm.- Dijo , apenas podía hablar por el cansancio.

Oigan ya que terminaron porque no vamos adentro aquí van a terminar como tostadas.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado- contesto Harry.

-Entonces.

-Hace mucho calor para siquiera sostener una escoba.

-Bien y... ¿por qué siguen aquí?

-Si nos pudiéramos levantar nos habríamos ido hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Que?

-Herm, si no podemos levantar una escoba menos a nosotros mismos- le contesto la pelirroja- ¿verdad chicos?

-¡Si! Contesto el resto del equipo a su manera.

-¡Como sea!- dijo resignada- nos vemos luego.

-Que te vaya bien- dijo Harry desde el mismo sitio.

Faltaban dos horas para que su castigo comenzara así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a la biblioteca que en esos momentos tenia mas de 50 personas.

Que raro a de ser por el calor ahora que lo pienso bien aquí esta mas fresco- se dijo antes de tomar un libro y sentarse.

Continuara.....

****

Por cierto me estoy quedando sin ideas así que si alguien quiere aportar algo yo encantada**. **


	7. Sorpresa!

**Erika Azakura** Malfoy: Bueno si el anterior capitulo te gusto yo creo que este te va a gustar mas ademas quien dice que herm y sev no se puedan llevar bien ¿eh? Piensalo y ahí me avisas oky. Por cierto lo del baile esta planeado para otro capitulo, ¿cuándo? Aun no se.

**erychan :** Hola para no hacerte esperar aquí te dejo el capitulo para ver si te gusta tanto como los otros.

**Gdriel Malfoy**: Hola, gracias por tu sugerencias me ayudaron mucho aquí tienes el resultado.

**maria isabel torres:** yo tengo 19 y soy de Tamaulipas Mexico te agradezco tus sugerencias lo hare pero mas adelante priero que se quiebren la cabeza ellos averiguando que les pasa ¡Verdad!

**strega**-**in**-**progress:** Hola, yo tambien seguire pendiente de tu fic como te habras dado cuend¡ta Sev y Herm rtambien son una de mis parejas faoritas y procimamente sacare un fic de ellos aver si lo les mientras tanto me conformare con leer el tuyo.

****

**Darse una Oportunidad.**

**¡Sorpresa!**

Draco recorría los pasillos del castillo sin ganas su ronda de prefecto terminaría en pocos minutos para su gran alivio eso antes le resultaba divertido y lo llenaba de orgullo pero ahora, las cosas ya no resultaban como antes su castigo le había quitado gran parte de sus privilegios como el baño de prefectos, poder entregar las tareas después de la fecha indicada, en fin muchas cosas pero no sus responsabilidades y después de un arduo castigo como el de esa tarde lo único que quería ahora era tirarse en la cama, pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron en su ahora desordenado cabello indicándole que llovería pronto, miro su reloj que le indicaba que ya había excedido su tiempo así que se dirigió gustosamente a su sala común, mientras caminaba pudo ver como una sigilosa sombra recorría uno de los pasillos, no parecía la sombra de un alumno así que se apresuro a ver de quien se trataba, el camino recorrido lo llevo mas allá de donde comenzaba el extenso patio del colegio donde antes se encontraba, así que por seguridad propia saco su varita y apretándola firmemente siguió el camino por donde creyó a ver visto a lo que fuese, detuvo el paso a varios metros del sauce boxeador que movía sus ramas con furia, decidió olvidar todo aquello y mejor volver a la seguridad del castillo pero la sombra antes vista hizo que se detuviera, agudizo su vista y distinguió que se trataba de un gato negro.

"Todo esto por un gato"- pensó con frustración, decidió dar la vuelta además ya empezaban a sentirse la fuerte brisa acompañada de mas gotas de agua, pero el gato hizo algo que no se esperaba avanzo con agilidad a través de las ramas esquivándolas a todas, Draco se quedo asombrado de ello no sabia que esos animales fueran así de ágiles, lo que hizo a continuación el gato lo dejo mas sorprendido llego hasta el tronco y apretó una rama con su pezuña haciendo que las ramas dejaran de moverse y un agujero en el tronco se materializara, después entro en el agujero perdiéndose de vista, el muchacho no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y lo siguió entrando justo antes de que el agujero desapareciera.

Estaba oscuro pero aun así pudo ver unos escalones prefirió no arriesgarse y con un _lumus_ siguió el sendero que le pareció demasiado largo, sentía miedo no había duda en su mente de ello pero no era el momento para eso tenia que averiguar que rayos estaba pasando se detuvo varias veces para que el animal no notara su presencia no estaba seguro que hubiera logrado eso porque esos animales podían oír y ver en la oscuridad muy bien, por fin llego hasta el final de la escalera, pudo ver una silueta humana sentada en una cama con un libro y escribiendo algo en un cuaderno que tenia sobre el libro de pronto los dejo y metió en una tabla suelta que se encontraba debajo de la cama y ante la sorpresa de Draco se transformo en el gato negro que había seguido tal fue su sorpresa que se callo de bruces al suelo haciendo que su varita rodara algo alejada de el, el animal salto de susto al verlo ahí y se dispuso a salir corriendo pero Draco fue mas rápido que el y lo tomo de la cola y ni los maullidos y rasguños que le propinaba el animal lo hicieron soltarlo con rapidez se puso de pie aun sosteniendo al animal por la cola y fue a recoger su varita, el animal ya le estaba colmando la paciencia así que le apunto justo en el pecho.

-Te sigues moviendo y te saco las entrañas- dijo y por lo visto entendió porque ya no se movió aunque la posición estaba incomodando demasiado al animal, Draco camino hacia la puerta y la cerro luego lanzo un hechizo para que no fuera abierta, el animal se movió como muestra de descontento.

-Transfórmate- dijo lanzándolo justamente para que aterrizara en la cama, una vez recuperado del susto en gato se sentó y se le quedo viendo fijamente como si no entendiera que dijese- dije transfórmate- su tono de voz se volvió molesto por la impaciencia- se que eres animago te vi cuando te transformabas en ese gato pero no se quien eres así que mejor te transformas o te ira muy mal- otra vez no hubo respuesta- contare hasta tres y si no lo haces ahora si te saco las entrañas- el animal se quedo quito sin mover ningún músculo como desde el principio.

Uno......

Dos.......

Tres.......

Antes de que Draco lanzara el hechizo el animal salto al suelo y como lo pidió Draco se transformo, a pesar de saber de que se trataba el chico estaba con los ojos abiertos era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así.

-Contento- dijo la voz la muchacha que sin duda sonaba molesta.

-¿Granger?- pregunto a un dudoso de lo que estaba viendo.

-A quien esperabas a Peter pan.

-¿a quien?

-Olvídalo.

¿cómo? ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? Y ¿Dónde?, son preguntas que no responderé a menos que sepa a que me enfrento- la cara molesta del chico ante eso era notoria.

-Primero cambia tu tono de voz y segundo ¿Cómo es posible que te puedas transformar? Tercero ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese libro? Y ¿dónde aprendiste a ser animaga?

Primera no cambio mi tono de voz porque no se me da la gana, segundo estudiando tercero que te importa y aprendí yo solo algo mas.

-Cuida tu lenguaje.

-Y tu deja de ser metiche.

-¿Cómo aprendiste?- volvió a preguntar.

-Creí ya haberte dicho.

-Si claro, todo mundo aprende estudiando.

-Entonces...

-No se, algo mas hiciste.

-Practicar.

-Esto se va a tardar.

-Mira ya te dije lo que querías saber ahora muévete ya es tarde y tengo que volver a mi cama.

-Si te vas le diré a Mcnogall lo que puedes hacer incluso al ministerio.

-Diles como quiera lo iba a ser legal cuando terminara la escuela, un adelanto de mis planes por tu parte no me afectar.

-Espera Granger.

-¿Que quieres?

-Me enseñas.

-Perdón- dijo volteándose a verlo tal vez no había escuchado bien.

-Enséñame.

-Estas loco.

-Si no me enseñas yo....

-¿Tu que? Me acusaras, ¿qué harás Malfoy? Me lastimaras, te tengo una noticia no me importa, simplemente no me importa.

-¿con que estudiando magia negra? Ehh...

-Hermione que ya había roto s hechizo y se disponía a salir se volteo por completo encontrando a Malfoy sentado junto a la cama con el libro que había estado estudiando en las manos de la ultima persona en el mundo que hubiera deseado que lo tuviese en esos momentos.

-Suelta eso- dijo casi abalanzándose sobre el pero el muchacho la esquivo.

-¿Qué hace la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts con algo como esto?- pregunto muy contento al haber encontrado algo como eso.

-No te importa- dijo tratando nuevamente recuperar sus cosas.

-Ohh.... yo no lo creo así ahora ¿me vas a decir que hacías con esto o se lo tengo que contar a alguien mas?

-No te atreverías.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿porque le diría a todos que esas cosas son tuyas?

-Esta no es mi letra- dijo abriendo el cuaderno y mostrándole lo obvio.

pues.. pues yo también te incriminaría no creo que no tengas nada oculto sobre artes obscuras.

-Tienes razón, pero al igual que tu yo se esconder muy bien las cosas.

-Agrr...- su paciencia se estaba perdiendo y ya no sabia que hacer en cierta forma el tenia razón seguramente no había dejado cosas como esas a la vista de cualquiera, y ella tenia demasiada desventaja.

-Lo sabes no, no tienes opción me vas a enseñar a ser animago- dijo mas bien era algo que el consideraba mas que obvio, Hermione arrugo la nariz al ver que no tenia opción, esto a Draco le pareció gracioso pero no dijo nada.

-Esta bien pero si me llego a enterar que a alguien quien sea le dijiste algo sobre este lugar, o sobre que me puedo transformar o sobre el libro te juro que utilizare todo lo que aprendí en ese libro.

-Así ¿Cómo que?- pregunto en tono burlón.

-Eso es una sorpresa- dijo volviéndose a transformar y subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar afuera, Draco hizo lo mismo después de un rato, en verdad había tenido una conversación civilizada con la chica bueno casi ese ya era un avance ahora solo tenia que asegurarse que entre todos dos personas no se enteraran su padre que aun seguía en la cárcel que según lo que había escuchado no seria muy pronto y no precisamente de la forma legal y la otra era Pansy parkinson que seguramente no se la podrá quitar de encima ahora que se acercaba el baile de navidad.

Al llegar a la superficie las pequeñas gotas de agua se habían convertido en una fuerte lluvia a pesar de que Hermione se le había adelantado mucho pudo ver la figura de un gato empapado caminando hacia el castillo, a el también le costo trabajo caminar debido al fuerte viento pero llego hasta donde estaba tomándola por los que deberían ser sus hombros, la muchacha se asusto pero cuando lo vio se calmo un poco y dejo que la llevaran, al llegar al castillo Draco la dejo en suelo y como si de un felino verdadero se tratase se sacudió el agua y avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su sala común, Draco hizo lo mismo dejando al igual que el felino un rastro de agua por donde pasaba.

Por la mañana dos jóvenes se levantaron con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y gripe la lluvia aun no había cesado mas bien parecía mas fuerte.

Ahh..ah...achu.

-Hermione te encuentras bien- pregunto Lavander entregándole un pañuelo.

-Si estoy bien- dijo pero sonaba normada y el siguiente estornudo le confirmo que estaba resfriada.

-Es mejor que vayas a ver a Madam Pomfrey- le sugirió Eleonor una chica de pelo corto y negro.

-Si, lo are después de desayunar- dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al baño.

En alguna parte de las mazmorras un chico se encontraba casi en la misma situación.

Achu.....

Achu.....

Achu.....

-Draco por favor toma un pañuelo- dijo Blaise entregándoselo.

-Achu....- fue su contestación, luego se sonó la nariz.

-Cielos te ves fatal- la mirada de que le dedico el joven fue su respuesta.

-¿Porque no vas con Pomfrey?

-Hay ¿cómo..no... se.... me... ocurrió....antes?-logro decir a pesar que tenia toda la nariz tapada.

-Yo solo decía- dijo Blaise atándose la corbata.

-Vincent..achu....ya....achu... sal....- le ordeno Draco golpeando la puerta.

-Espérate.

-¡Ya!- exigió, al fin la puerta se abrió dando paso a un enojado grandulon- si, si, si- dijo ignorándolo y entrando directo al baño.

-¿qué le pasa a draco?

-Esta enfermo, y con su humor acostumbrado y esto no se va a calmar hasta que vea a Promfrey y le de algo para que se cure.

-Y para el carácter- agrego otro compañero.

-Ohi eso- grito desde adentro Draco.

-¡¿Y? Sabes que es verdad!

Su cura tendría que esperara por lo menos hasta después del desayuno ya que la enfermera se encontraba desayunado el la mesa de profesores como muy pocas veces lo hacia y para desgracia de ellos esa era una de las pocas veces.

-Hermione te encuentras bien- pregunto Ron al ver que su amiga apenas probaba bocado.

-¿tu que crees Ron?- pregunto en tono de enojo.

-Cálmate Hermione- intento Ginny- el solo esta preocupado por ti.

-Lo siento Ron, creo que esta gripe me esta afectando y el dolor de cabeza no me ayuda.

-Esta bien Mione- dijo al ver que su hermana no estaba dispuesta a que empezaran alguna pelea.

-¿Cómo va tu castigo Mione?- pregunto Harry inocentemente- perdón...- dijo cuando vio su mirada casi parecía Neville con su tartamudeo.

-Intento hacer que mi cabeza no explote, te importaría- dijo entre dientes, ninguna que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ella se atrevió a pronunciar otra palabra mientras el desayuno continuaba, cuando se marcho todos respiraron aliviados, no era que el murmullo la hiciera enojar ya estaba acostumbrada solamente que con lo que había pasado en la noche y el resfriado que había atrapado era demasiado para sus ya destrozados nervios.

Al fin llego a la enfermería encontrándose con algo que no se esperaba.

-¿Señorita Granger se le ofrece algo?- pregunto la enfermera al verla entrar.

-Tengo gripe- dijo sin verla directamente mas bien vio a cierto rubio que se encontraba sentado en una camilla.

-Venga siéntese, que síntomas tiene.

-Tos, dolor de cabeza y apenas puedo respirar.

-Gripe sin duda- dijo yendo por un frasco.

-Obvio ¿no?- susurro Draco para que la enfermera no la oyera.

-Achu...

-¿Cuándo comienzan las clases?- pregunto Draco.

-¿Qué clases?

-No te hagas la tonta sabes a que me refiero- dijo en tono amenazador.

-Achu, después de que finalice el castigo.

-Esta tarde.

-No, cuando en verdad finalice.

-Falta una semana.

-Así podrás informarte sobre los animagos y no tendré que enseñarte la parte teórica- dijo.

-Tomen- dijo la enfermera a su regreso.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos.

-El efecto tardara una hora aproximadamente tómensela y no coman nada con azúcar puede interferir con la poción- los dos asintieron y se marcharon a sus respectivas clases.

**Continuara..... **


	8. Clases desastrosas

**Clases desastrosas.**

Respiro hondo deseosa de que ese día nunca terminara y no precisamente porque estuviera feliz de que su castigo había llegado a su fin sino por miedo a que Malfoy quisiera seguir con la idea loca de que ella le diera clases.

La vista del lago era maravillosa le encantaba ir a ese lugar sola sin Harry o Ron solo ella y la naturaleza era una faceta que casi nadie conocía quien diría que la chica que devoraba los libros literalmente también amaba la naturaleza y la sensación de libertad y paz que esta le provocaba definitivamente nadie se lo imaginaba, recorrió con la vista el paisaje por ultima vez y decidió regresar al castillo deseosa de tirarse en la cama y hacer lo que nadie imaginaba, absolutamente nada, no leer, escribir o pensar nada.

Por supuesto que sus preciados planes se vieron interrumpidos por una cara nada amistosa que mostraba su disgusto con los brazos cruzados parado frente a ella, rogando que fuera una ilusión paso a su lado tratando de ignorarlo.

-Ni siquiera pienses esquivarme Granger- dijo la voz de Draco dando por sentado que no se trataba de una ilusión, ella se detuvo esperando que el chico hablara pronto algo dentro de si le decía que un inminente dolor de cabeza se avecinaba.

- tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-Habla- dijo enojada sin voltear a verlo.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Me temo que si.

-Entones.

-Mañana después del desayuno.

-Porque.

-Tu preguntaste tómalo o déjalo mas tarde estoy ocupada.

-No vas a ir a Hosmandage con Potter y Weasley- pregunto en tono burlón.

-No te importa, además creo que tu tampoco iras con tus amiguitos verdad- respondió del mismo modo y antes de que pudiera responder la chica se marcho dejándolo bastante malhumorado cosa que metió en problemas al que se le atravesó en su camino aquel día.

El día esperado llego y Harry y Ron la despidieron desde la puerta.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir Mione?- pregunto Ron por cuarta vez.

-Segura Ron- dijo con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-No se porque te quieres quedar aquí- dijo Harry.

-Tengo cosas que hacer Harry.

-Mas importantes que nosotros- dijo el moreno con ojos de borreguito los que siempre ponía cuando quería convencer a la chica, Ron siguiendo el juego hizo lo mismo.

-¡Hay chicos no hagan eso!- dijo conteniendo la risa pero sin duda dándole mucha ternura aquella escena.

-¡SI!- rogaron por ultima vez.

-No- dijo finalmente y se marcho antes de caer en la suplicas de sus amigos.

Draco estaba impaciente y volteando a todos lados en busca de la chica la cual no aparecía, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que a quien buscaba esta detrás de el.

-¿A quien buscas con tanto ahínco?- dijo en tono burlón.

-A una persona que se las da de mucho saber pero que en realidad no sabe nada- bueno depuse de todo había conseguido lo que no pudo aquella mañana hacer enojar a la chica, Hermione lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados sin hacer comentario y le indico que la siguiera mientras unos negros ojos divisaban la escena.

Transformada en gato entro en el sauce seguida del rubio que previniendo que algo malo le pasara alzo su varita produciendo la luz necesaria, nuevamente el camino se le hizo largo pero no se detuvo a descansar y menos a ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir una de las cosas que mas había deseado.

-es mejor que empecemos y acabemos con esto lo mas rápido posible ¿Leíste lo que te pedí?- el asintió- bien entones empecemos, cierra los ojos.

-Estas bromeando.

-No, hazlo.

-No me des ordenes.

-Entonces has lo que te pido.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Ash....- Hermione dio una patada al suelo llena de frustración no podía creer que por fin su castigo había terminado y todavía no se podía deshacer de Malfoy

Este al ver la actitud que estaba causando en la chica decidió intentarlo después de todo había sido el quien había iniciado todo esto y realmente no necesitaba ayuda con lo que había estudiado era suficiente para poder hacerlo solo y sin ayuda pero algo mayor lo obligo a no desaprovechar la ayuda de la chica quizás su orgullo diciéndole que podía controlarla o quizás algo mas.....

-Bien ahora que- dijo teniendo los ojos cerrados, Hermione lo contemplo por un momento y suspiro.

-Imaginate que vas por el bosque a toda velocidad rápido mucho mas rápido lo ves.

-Si.

-Sientes la adrenalina recorriendo todo tu cuerpo indicando que no te detengas ahora sal de tu cuerpo ya no estas en el pero te puedes ver desde arriba que ves.

-Un animal- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué animal?

-Vuela.

-Un ave, un búho quizás.

-No, es mas grande.

-Un....- pero su frase no pudo ser terminada.

-Un águila- dijo agitado con los ojos bien abiertos, Hermione sonrió.

-Perfecto.

-Soy un águila- pregunto aun sorprendido.

Así es, recuerdo nosotros no escogemos al animal en nos escoge a nosotros, posiblemente pudiste ser algo mas pero en estos momentos es lo que tu quieres ser tu personalidad actual, un águila.

Draco la observo con detenimiento si era verdad quería volar salir de ese dolor que tanto le hacia daño, esa herida tan reciente que aun no cerraba, quería ir con ella a su lado salir de todo aquello, una solo pregunta se le vino a la mente.

-¿En que pensaste tu?- dijo en voz alta.

-Eh....

-¿Por qué te convertiste en gato?

-Eso es algo que no te importa continuemos- dijo- es mejor que te sientes ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Quieres hacerlo me gustaría llegar a la cena- sin mas protestas el chico hizo le que le pidieron- recuerda que convertirse en animago es muy peligroso y difícil así que tendrás que seguir  de ahora en adelante todo al pie de la letra.

-Si, si.

-Bueno eso es todo nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

-¿Qué?¿ Ya fue todo?

-Si porque.

Pues......

-Bueno nos vemos- dijo antes de transformase y salir a toda prisa del lugar dejándolo algo desconcertado por lo menos lo suficiente para que no la detuviera.

-¿Pero que le pasa?- dijo una vez recuperado de la impresión.

Hermione llego justo a tiempo para recibir a sus amigos en el gran comedor, después de esa tarde se había pasado el día entero en la biblioteca terminando tareas que posiblemente todavía no eran asignadas pero por lo menos eso le ayuda a canalizar su frustración.

-Hola Mione- dijo alegre Harry acercándose a ella.

-Hola, chicos ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien- bien contesto Ron sentándose junto a ella- toma te trajimos esto.

-Gracias- dijo tomando los dulces que le entrego su amigo.

-¿A ti como te fue?- pregunto el moreno.

-Bien- dijo para nada convencida, pero sus amigos no le prestaron mayor atención cuando vieron los platos de comida, resignada pero a la vez agradecida de que sus amigos la cambiaran por la comida se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que ellos.

Los siguientes días fueron de lo mas exasperantes para Hermione tener a ese rubio que quería controlar en cualquier momento la situación era demasiado frustrante. Con respecto al chico se sentía casi de la misma forma ehh....casi mejor dicho para nada se encontraba de la misma forma que ella era todo lo contrario estaba muy contento pareciera que sacarla de quicio se había vuelto su deporte mejorado, ahora no necesitaba insultos solo una pizca de su carácter tan peculiar y casi la tenia saltando en el lago.

-Por enésima cuarta vez Malfoy…- dijo Hermione apretando los dientes- ¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué?- dijo con tono inocente.

_Uno, dos, tres….._- contaba mentalmente la chica tratando de controlarse.

-Por favor……….- sus palabras eran casi un susurro que contenía la furia acumulada, resignado Draco prefirió parar ahí su jueguito antes de que se le saliera de control.

-Bien- dijo-  ¿Qué tal si yo te ayudo esta vez?

-Ehh….- Hermione se desconcertó tanto por sus palabras.

S-i te ayudo con tu curso de magia oscuro- Hermione abrió los ojos mas que sorprendida Malfoy les estaba ofreciendo ayuda, debía estar soñando.

-Es broma.

-No- su respuesta fue tajante y no le cupo la  menor duda que el chico decía la verdad.

-¿Por qué?- fue su turno de preguntar.

-Supongo que podría ser así como un pequeño pago de mi parte, que no pienso volver a hacer, supongo que has de tener los pelos de punta por aguantarme todo este tiempo debo admitir que mereces mis felicitaciones muy pocos han logrado lo que tu.

-¿Y que es eso?- pregunto curiosa.

-Que conserven la cordura.

-Porque no me sorprende- dijo mirando el techo- acepto.

Draco se levanto y sin pedir permiso se acerco a donde Hermione guardaba su libro y lo tomo, la chica no protesto aunque por dentro lo quería degollar ahí mismo, hojeando algunas paginas tuvo la oportunidad de ver lo que no pudo la vez que tomo aquel libro, hechizos que el ya hasta se sabia de memoria pero que no tenia la oportunidad de practicar muchas veces, pero talvez….. si ahora que estaba con Hermione en aquel lugar podría practicar todos esos hechizos y mas, aunque le daría a su enemiga ciertos conocimiento que solo se guardaba para el, sus deseos de poder aprender lo que otros no podían eran mas grandes que cualquier cosa, como si se tratase de un maestro Draco empezó a leer y explicar cuidadosamente cada hechizo, en esta ocasión Hermione fue la que se sentó en el suelo y escucho atentamente lo que decía su nuevo maestro o por lo menos el que seria aquel día.

-Mas claro y fuerte- decía Draco molesto.

-Me esperas me concentro.

Pues parece que te tardas una eternidad en ello- le dijo con arrogancia, Hermione mejor no dijo nada, internamente le daba la razón al chico, ella era buena, ¿Entonces porque le costaba tanto trabajo ese hechizo?

-Otra vez- dijo.

_-Marcas quitad vida_- dijo correctamente, cayendo la araña inerte.

-Bien, por fin- dijo satisfecho- como te dije este hechizo no es peligroso para los humanos pero para una simple araña- dijo señalando al insecto- es mortal, el animal mas grande que puedes matar con este hechizo es una rata, a las palomas posiblemente solo se desmayaran así que ni para que gastar energías en ella- Hermione escucho atentamente cada palabra, a pesar de que Malfoy dijo que solo la ayudaría aquel día la había ayudado cada día después de las clases particulares del chico, ya llevaban bastante tiempo practicando y el muchacho había mejorado sus capacidades sorprendente mente lo que a Hermione le tomo casi un año a el le tomaría unos pocos meses mas, el campeonato del deporte mas conocido en el mundo mágico había dado comienzo en noviembre así que las practicas de Draco habían pospuesto muchos de sus encuentros y para enojo del rubio Harry le había vuelto a ganar pero aun no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, aquella noche había llegado tarde a su encuentro y Hermione no estaba muy contenta por ello.

-¿llevo una hora aquí esperándote y ya me voy?

-Tu no vas a ningún lado.

-Como si fuera a hacerte caso, entra tu solo- dijo dispuesta a marcharse.

-Oye- dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia el separándolos pocos centímetros de distancia, viéndose directamente a los ojos se perdieron uno en el otro parecía que nada mas existiera miles de estrellas pasaron por la mente de ambos todo negro y solo estrellas que pasaban a toda velocidad eran las concientes de lo que aquellos adolescentes sentían en realidad.

- Hueles a ylang ylang- dijo Hermione sacándolos a ambos de donde sus mentes estaban, Draco la soltó y se alejo un poco.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que hueles a ylang ylang- dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que salía de su boca, considerando que lo que había dicho no tenia sentido se alejo del lugar algo perturbada por sus propias palabras mientras el chico la veía marcharse.

-Eso mismo decía mi madre- dijo con asombro pero nadie lo escucho.

Los copos de nieve fueron cubriendo poco a poco el castillo anunciando el mes de diciembre, todo el colegio estaba deseoso del que llegara el baile de navidad a pesar de que apenas era el primero del mes.

Hola perdón por la tardanza pero mis exámenes no me dan muchas oportunidades pero tratare de actualizar mas pronto.

Adelantando algo del proximo capitulo………. El baile de navidad ¿ira Draco con Hermione? Solo yo lo se ¿ustedes que creen?

**_Diccionario:_**

**Ylang**** ylang**  
aceite oriental con su aroma dulce y penetrante tiene un efecto afrodisíaco profundo. La fragancia del ylang ylang es una de las más versátiles en aromaterapia.


	9. Un baile poco esperado y una proposicion

**Hola ****perdón que no haya contestado sus mensajes antes pero el capitulo lo subí apenas termine de corregirlo pero aquí están las respuestas a su comentarios.**

**Male-chan:** me alegro que te parezca origínala, mas adelante te enteraras porque es un gato, y ojala este te parezca igual de original porque no andaba en mis días de inspiración.

**Galadriel**** Malfoy: **me alegro que te guste y espero que sigas siendo una fiel lectora.

**Erika**** Azakura Malfoy**: bien tu esperado baile a llegado aunque creo que no era lo que tenias en mente pero no te preocupas tendrán un baile digno en este fic pero aun no y no, no e dicho porque Hermione estudia artes oscuras pero eso se dirá mas adelante.

**MokY:** gracias por tu comentarios espero que sigas leyendo esta historia en un futuro.

**lelekasha:** si tienes surte el próximo capitulo tendrás lo que deseas.

**strega-in-progress:** no te niego que Severus y Hermone me encantan como pareja y creeme hay mas locas de las que crees obsesionadas con ese adorable, malvado y sexy profesor de pociones que…. Bien creo que ya me Salí de el tema, te compadezco por lo del ordenador se lo que es vivir esa pesadilla.

**erychan:** bueno no te ago esperar aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Chao.****

**UN BAILE POCO ESPERADO Y UNA PROPOSICION.**

Hermione contemplaba los copos caer desde afuera de la ventana en la biblioteca parecía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz conocida la llamo.

-Hermione, Hermione- dijo Ginny algo preocupada llevaba llamando a su amiga desde hace rato pero ella no respondía.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida saliendo de s mundo.

-Llevo llamándote mas de 20 minutos, ya estaba pensando en ir y pedir ayuda. Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No es para tanto.

-¿En quien pensabas?- pregunto directamente.

-No entiendo- dijo, sorprendida ya que no le había preguntado ¿En que piensas? Sino ¿En quien piensas?

-Vamos sabes a que me refiero.

-Bueno.. si se pero… no …no…. No pensaba en nadie- dijo muy nerviosa.

-A mi no me engañas Hermione. ¿En quien pensabas?

-Ya te dije que en nadie, ahora en que nos quedamos- dijo tratando de despistarla, Ginny resignada tomo su libro de historia.

-Me decías que los magos fueron unos grandes revolucionarios del siglo…..- y así continuo el  resto de la tarde, mientras Ginny simulaba hacerle caso y entender todo lo que decía, en realidad estaba mas pendiente en que algo delatara Hermione de en quien estaba pensando pero aun no lo conseguía, mientras Hermione, simulaba darle unas clases muy mal explicadas pero en realidad su en su mente solo aparecía una imagen y no sabia porque tenia que ser aquel  chico al que tanto odiaba o por lo menos eso suponía.

Draco daba vueltas en su cama, sin molestar a nadie o eso parecía.

Draco, ya quédate quieto que me mareas- grito Blaise desde su cama, pero el rubio no le hizo caso.

-¿En quien piensas?- pregunto con una sonrisa perversa, que hizo que dejara de dar vueltas y lo viera directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué en quien piensas?, no veo otra razón para que estés dando vueltas sin sentido tu no acostumbras a hacer eso a menos que estés muy perturbado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy perturbado?- dijo molesto.

-Ya te dije tu solo haces eso…..

-Ya oí, me voy.

-¿A dónde?

-No re importa- dijo dando un portazo al salir, camino hasta el lago totalmente frustrado, era mas que obvio que tenia frió pero tras su enojo no había tenido tiempo de pensar en traer algo para cubrirse, descargo su frustración arrogando bolas de nieve, la razón de su enojo era que al igual que alguien mas pensaba en esa persona a la que suponía que odiaba entonces porque rayos no se la podía sacar de su mente, resignado se tiro en la nieve y dejo que los pequeños copos cubrieran su cuerpo.

-No creerá que estando aquí no se va a enfermar señor Malfoy.

-Profesor- dijo incorporándose rápidamente.

-Se puede saber que hace aquí.

-Nada solo pensaba.

-¿En que?- ni hubo respuesta, así que no insistió.

-Es mejor que regrese al castillo, o pescara una pulmonía.

-Si señor- dijo y tomando dirección al castillo.

-Solo espero que este tomando las decisiones correctas- dijo sin que su alumno lo escuchara y tomando un camino distinto fue hacia, el bosque prohibido.

El ansiado baile de navidad se acercaba muy rápido para el gusto de Hermione, además hacia casi tres semanas que no había tenido señales  del rubio desde aquel incidente donde estaba seguro que el se había sentido tan incomodo como ella, como era costumbre desde el quinto año Ron la invitaba al baile, como amigos siempre como eso o al menos eso ella creía consideraba al pelirrojo como su hermano pero lo que no sabia era que el sentimiento que le profesaba el joven no era el cariño de hermano. Ginny estaba emocionada seria el primer baile al que asistía con Harry como pareja los años anteriores no había sido así porque temiendo quedarse sola había aceptado las invitaciones de otros jóvenes pero en esa ocasión el moreno se les había adelantado.

El acostumbrado discurso del director fue todo lo que basto para que iniciara la fiesta, las parejas se encontraban por todas partes unas bailando, otras charlando y otras. Sentadas.

-Vamos Harry- insitita Ginny.

-No puedo Ginny.

-Por lo menos una.- resignado por la insistencia de la muchacha y vergüenza que se causaría al pisar la pista de baile, por su parte Ron esta pensando en la mejor manera de no quedar en ridículo ya que finalmente y después de varias discusiones con harry se había animado a decirle a su amiga lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

-Her…mione..¿Quieres bailar?- la chica no entendió el porque del nerviosismo de su amigo pero no le dio importancia y tomando la mano de Ron se dirigió a la pista de baile, el chico estaba nervioso y tomo a Hermione por la cintura muy torpemente y la guió al compás de la música, mientras eran observados por un rubio quien bailaba muy pegado con una chica de pelo negro de su casa.

Draco, me lastimas- dijo al sentir que el rubio la apretaba mas de lo necesario, sin decir nada la soltó dejándola sola en la pista de baile, sola y bastante molesta.

-Pues quien se cree este- dijo al ver como se alejaba.

-Bailamos, Miranda- dijo un chico bastante apuesto.

-Claro- dijo olvidando su enojo y concentrándose en su nueva pareja.

Draco tomo asiento en una de las tantas mesas desocupadas.

-Así que el famoso Draco Malfoy esta interesado en una sangre sucia, tst, tst, ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera ahora- dijo la voz de Blaise a sus espaldas.

-Pero que tonterías dices.

-No son tonterías amigo mío, sola la pura verdad.

-¿En que te basas para decir eso?

-bien- dijo tomando asiento- será.. que las ultimas tres semanas has estado como en otro mundo, que te despiertas mas de una vez en la semana a media noche y te quedas viendo hacia fuera, que no dejas de dar vueltas en la cama hasta quedarte dormido, y ¡A si! Que no has dejado de mirarla desde que empezó el baile, si amigo mío estas enamorado.

-¿Qué?- dijo indignado pero en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.

-Lo que oyes, vamos yo no te voy a juzgar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto dudoso sabia que si decía eso tal vez descubriera que algo de lo que  decía era cierto pero por otro lado era mas grande su curiosidad.

-Pues veras, yo no soy partidario de quien tu sabes- dijo sin darle importancia, eso logro que el chico abriera los ojos de lo sorprendido que estaba.

-¿Pero tu padre?

si lo se pero eso no quiere decir que yo lo sea, sabes yo no vivo con el, vivo con mis tíos y ellos no están dispuestos a que su único sobrino termine en ese camino muerto.

-¿Y tu padre que dice?

pues tu que crees, desde que mama murió cuando recién había nacido mis tíos inmediatamente se hicieron cargo de mi así que el único contacto que e tenido con el a sido en reuniones familiares y en uno que otro verano y cuando es así o peleamos o nos ignoramos, su obsesión de que me una al señor oscuro se ha vuelto algo enfermiza.

Y no te preocupa que quiera que te unas a el a la fuerza.

Para serte sincero no, primero mi tía me mata antes de dejarme unirme a ellos y creeme le tengo mas miedo a mi tía que al mismo señor oscuro- Draco ofreció una sonrisa sincera era la primera vez desde que conocía a Blaise que hablaban de algo tan serio.

-¿Entonces que esperas?

-¿Qué espero de que?- pregunto confundido.

-Que esperas para ir por Granger antes de que Weasley termine haciéndole trisas los pies.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- dijo.

Has escuchado una sola palabra de todo lo que te dije- dijo molesto, Draco solo le dedico una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas burlonas y centro su vista en la chica, mientras que Zabbine invitaba a una chica de cabello negó a bailar, Draco lo observo por el rabillo del ojo hasta que su compañero se perdió en la pista de baile.

-¿Qué hacer?- era la pregunta que rodaba en la cabeza del rubio ¿Acaso estaría enamorado? ¿Seria posible? Y si fuera cierto seria de la sangre…….. por alguna extraña razón decir esa frase le resultaba fuera de lugar, no imposible que el se enamorara de ella o ¿No?

Observo como la joven se retiraba de la pista de baile seguida por su pareja que se entretuvo para platicar con una tal chica de Ravenclaw, la chica aprovecho para salir del lugar sin ser vista seguramente el pelirrojo se enojaría por dejarlo plantado pero ya arreglaría eso mas tarde ahora otras eran sus prioridades, camino hasta el sauce boxeador miro a todo lados cerciorándose de que nadie la observaba cerro los ojos dispuesta a dejar su forma humana cuando una voz fría le hablo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo exaltando a la joven.

-Malfoy- dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo pregunto primero.

-Nada, tomando el aire.

-Te acompaño- eso definitivamente desequilibro a Hermione, pero su vista no se despegaba de eso ojos grises, acercándose a ella Draco la tomo de la mano y le susurro al oído ¨_se__ mia¨_- le dijo con tal sensualidad que a Hermione se le erizo la piel.

**Continuara……**

****

**_Un adelanto del próximo capitulo………………….._**

**_Draco y Hermione ya son pareja y intentan mantenerlo en secreto pero ahí un problemita accidentalmente alguien abrió la boca y todo el colegio esta enterado ¿Cómo reaccionaran al enterarse?_**


	10. La bomba estalla

**Galadriel Malfoy:** lo sabrás ¿Cuándo? Aun no estoy segura pero ten por hecho que habrá un capitulo dedicado a eso. Aquí se procura complacer al lector así que si tienes otro pedido dímelo y veré que puedo hacer.

**Erika**** Azakura Malfoy :** ojala disfrutes tus vacaciones, como quisiera yo tener, pero.. y siguiendo a tu petición a es u hecho, te lo aseguro, a mi también me gusta como puse a Blaise en esta historia un poco Slytherin pero a la vez tierno.

**miembro**** de la religión siriusana:** realmente me halagas, no creí que fuera tan buena tu comentario me levanta muchos los ánimos ¡Mil Gracias!

**Sweetally****:** Si te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando me gusta una historia pero aquí tienes y procurare no hacerte sufrir muy seguido.

**La Bomba estalla.**

Hermione despertó contenta algo confusa pero contenta los acontecimientos de la noche anterior fueron demasiado para ella, instintivamente se llevo los dedos de su mano a los labios y los recorrió con sumo cuidado tratando de recordar a la perfección lo sucedido, sus compañeras de habitación ya no estaban miro el reloj eran cerca de las once, rápidamente se ducho y vistió y bajo hasta el comedor todas las miradas se centraron en ella o por lo menos eso creyó cuando todos se pusieron a murmurar en silencio no les dio importancia y se dirigió a su lugar habitual, Harry y Ron tenían cara de pocos amigos y realmente no sabia porque ni quería saberlo, pero su curiosidad gano así que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede?- para su asombro Ron fue el primero en encararla pero su rostro no mostraba ni pizca de amabilidad, pero antes de que el chico se hablara se le adelantaron.

-¿Es cierto Hermione?- pregunto Pavarati.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundida.

-¿Qué eres novia de Malfoy?- Hermione se quedo sin palabras alternando miradas hacia Harry y Ron y hacia todos los ocupantes de la mesa que la observaban con disimulo.

¿Por…..?- estaba nerviosa no había duda pero Harry no sabia si era porque lo que había preguntado su compañera era cierto o porque su amiga no sabia como responder a una pregunta tan tonta.

Por las puertas del comedor entro un Rubio que se percato de que todas las miradas eran dirigidas a el, con su acostumbrada pose de orgullo se dirigió hasta su mesa ignorándolos a todos.

-¿Malfoy es cierto?- pregunto la venosa voz de Pansy, para Draco era raro escucharla hablar así por lo general siempre se dirigía a el con respeto pero ahora.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Vamos Parkinson no seas tonta, eso es imposible- dijo Vincent, por un momento la cara de Pansy se mostró mas relajada pero la pregunta seguía rondando en su cabeza.

-¿Es cierto que andas con la sangre sucia?- Draco se enfureció.

¿Qué dijiste?- dijo tan quedamente pero para el que lo conocía eso significadaza que estaba enfadado.

Es que nos contaron que andabas con Granger.

-¿QUIEN TE DIJO ESO?- pregunto levantando su tono de voz haciéndose escuchar por todo el comedor aunque francamente no era necesario gritar tomando en cuanta que todos estaban relativamente callados.

-Blaise- contesto sin darle importancia, Draco busco con la mirada a su compañero pero no lo encontró sentado así que recorrió toda la mesa, nada.

-BLAISE- grito haciendo que el joven que se trataba de escabullir por la puerta era sorprendido, Pansy lo dudo, Vincent también, la mesa completa lo dudo, la escuela entera hizo lo mismo, pero no, era cierto, el grito del joven lo había confirmada no era un grito de enojo o de furia, era de reproche cualquiera lo sabia, ante la confusión Blaise logro escapar y Draco se vio delatado volteo a la mesa de su novia que lo veía con la misma pregunta que el se formulaba ¿Qué hacemos?, pensaron ambos.

Hermione se puso de pie dispuesta a no aceptar ni escuchar las represalias de sus compañeros que la veían con asombro.

Draco hizo lo mismo.

Ambos salieron del comedor muertos de hambre pero con una sola idea en la cabeza, salir de ahí antes de que el Apocalipsis empezara y así fue, en cuanto se perdieron de la vista de los demás los murmullos entre alumnos y profesores no se hicieron esperar solo Albus y Severus mantenían la calma como si nada hubiera pasado, el director dejo de untar mantequilla a su tostada y se dirigió a su profesor.

-¿Tu sabias esto?- pregunto.

-Si- dijo y la conversación termino cuando el director mordió la tostada y el profesor tomaba su tasa de café.

Blaise camino lo mas rápido que pudo antes de que el rubio lo atrapara pero no tuvo anta suerte cuando se vio interceptado por una castaña bastante molesta dio la vuela pero el resultado fue el mismo el rubio lo veía con enojo.

-Ehhh. ¿Hola?

-No te hagas el chistoso Blaise.

-No se a que te refieres- contesto nervioso.

-Es mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas privado- dijo la castaña viendo a todos lados. Draco asintió y jalando a Blaise de la manga llegaron hasta un aula vacía.

Blaise que te dije que te aria si alguien se llegaba a enterar- dijo Draco amenazante.

-Yo, no me acuerdo.

-Blaise- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Bien, bien, lo siento no fue a propósito que lo dije solo se me salio es todo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste Draco?- pregunto la castaña con curiosidad, si mal no recordaba habían jurado no decirle a nadie.

-No le dije, o por lo menos no fue intencional- dijo y por primera vez Hermione noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla.

-Entonces que paso.

-Yo te digo- dijo rápidamente Blaise antes de que Draco pudiera callarlo- veras……..

_FLASH BACK_

Draco se encontraba dormido en su cama placidamente reviviendo en sueños lo sucedido esa noche, no había nadie en la habitación todos estaban demasiado ocupados en el baile excepto….

_Blaise entro a paso cansado no era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte, la chica con la que bailaba le había arrogado un vaso de ponche a la carra ¡Y no solo el jugo! Afortunadamente lo logro esquivar a tiempo haciendo que su túnica fuera la única dañada. Cansado y agobiado regreso a su habitación para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy durmiendo placidamente el chico no había recorrido sus cortinas y Blaise pudo notar una sonrisa en los labios del joven además de que parecía hablar en sueños._

_-Hermione…- repitió varias veces casi en un susurro pero Blaise lo pudo escuchar perfectamente, sonriendo el joven despertó a Draco de un solo grito para hacer que le contara todo lo sucedido, claro que le llevo tiempo pero al fin consiguió que el rubio hablase._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Al terminar su relato Blaise se comenzó a reír y de igual forma Hermione sin saber porque, Draco se enojo por ello haciéndolos callar a los dos pero Hermione le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, eso fue suficiente para que se callara. Blaise rió tontamente y antes de salir les dijo.

-Búsquense un hotel- salio gusto a tiempo para no recibir el hechizo lanzado por Hermione y Draco.

La noticia estaba a en boca de todo el castillo nadie sabia que pensar actuarían por voluntad o por un hechizo, Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban en la sala común ninguno de los dos chicos se veía muy amistoso y eso lo comprobó mas de uno cuando se le acercaban a preguntar algo referente a la Gryffindor que no aparecía por ningún lado levantando mas sospechas ya que el rubio tampoco aparecía.

-Grr…..- era el único sonido que salía de Ron quien se encontraba en el cuarto de manesters junto con Harry, Ginny y luna.

¿Creen que sea cierto?- pregunto luna leyendo la revista de el Quisquilloso.

Pues si es cierto yo mismo me encargare de desaparecer a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto luna curiosa separándose de su lectura.

-¡¿Por qué?! Esa es la pregunta mas tonta que e escuchado hasta ahora, no te das cuenta de que significa eso- grito Ron furiosa.

-No.

-Eso es imposible Hermione no puede andar con ese patán es imposible ella lo odia el a ella le a hecho la vida imposible que mas necesitas para darte cuenta de que eso es imposible.

-Oírlo- dijo volviéndose a enfrascar en su lectura. Ron se callo el también necesitaba oírlo de una forma u otra pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que no era cierto, que ella jamás hará algo así pero sobre todo que no lo amaba.

-Y si es cierto- se aventuro a decir Ginny después de un largo silencio, por primera vez Harry que tenia la mirada perdida dirigió sus ojos a la pequeña Weasley.

-No se que haría.

-Pues es mejor ir pensando porque si es cierto es mejor estar preparados.

-Ginny tiene razón- afirmo luna- ¿Qué harán si es cierto?

-Harán- dijo Ron- dirás aremos.

-A mi no me vea yo no tengo nada en contra de que Hermione tenga novio.

-Pero Malfoy.

-Si no me cae del todo bien pero esa no es nuestra decisión.

-Claro que lo es- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-No…- pero se callo al ver como una cara conocida se asomaba por la puerta.

-Hermione- dijo con excitación Ginny corriendo hacia su amiga y abrazándola, Hermione que no se movió de su lugar asiendo que Ginny tuviera que salir correspondió su abrazo. Ginny estaba tan emocionada que la chica estuviera bien que no noto la presencia de cierto rubio hasta que la soltó de su abrazo y vio que detrás de su amiga estaba el. Ginny se alejo de la entrada entre sorprendida y asustada, Hermione entro con una sonrisa forzada tomada de la mano por Malfoy.

-Chicos- intento decir, pero antes de que pudiera Ron prácticamente se le lanzo enzima a Malfoy.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí eh?, largo- dijo agarandolo de la túnica con fuerza.

-Ron suéltalo- grito Hermione preocupada, esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para los presentes incluso para luna que supuestamente no iba a cuestionar, Ron lo soltó aturdido por lo que acababa de escucha y se alejo un poco pronunciando unas simples palabras.

-Es… cierto…- dijo sabiendo de antemano la respuesta sino porque otra razón estaría ahí Malfoy, pero como antes había dicho necesitaba oírlo.

-Si- las seguras palabras de su amiga hicieron que Ron se desplomara en el suelo cayendo de rodillas tratando de negar todo lo que oía, Ginny no decía nada, luna trato de concentrarse en su lectura mientras Harry salía por la puerta sin decir nada. A Hermione se rellenaron los ojos de lagrimas que empezaron a brotar sin emitir ningún sonido desde su garganta, sabia que les seria difícil entender pero ni siquiera escuchar querían, salio del lugar antes de que terminara derrumbándose ahí, Draco la siguió y a pesar de que ella no realizaba ningún deporte o por lo menos eso creía, ella fue mas rápida se dirigió a su sala común, no escucho las preguntas que le decían, y soltando todo lo que había aguantado se tiro en su cama llorando, mientras el rubio no tenia la menor idea de que hacer, bueno si la tenia pero no estaba seguro si resultaría, todo estaba en intentarlo, con paso decidido se dirigió a las mazmorras hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho del jefe de su casa, respiro hondo y toco la puerta hasta que un hombre vestido de negro le abrió.

Harry estaba confundido, mas bien se sentía herido como su amiga la que se suponía que era la mas inteligente de los tres la que razonaba y no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos había terminado así, pero ahora no tenia tiempo de pensar en ello se dirigía a las mazmorras, no sabia porque Snape lo tenia que fastidiar hasta en sus peores momentos con fastidio toco la puerta que se abrió después de unos momentos, Snape estaba en su escritorio revisando unos exámenes o por lo menos eso supuso.

-Me quería ver señor- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible, cosa que no le salio muy bien.

-Siéntese Potter enseguida vuelvo- dijo saliendo del despacho dejando a un Harry Potter muy confundido por su actitud, cuando Snape salio una figura apareció detrás de la sombras.

-Potter- dijo Harry se exalto al escuchar la voz e inmediatamente saco su varita.

-Calma Potter no te voy a hacer nada.

-Malfoy- dijo con desprecio.

-Potter- dijo sin intimidarse y sentándose en el que era el asiento del profesor.

-No creo que a Snape le agrade que te sientes ahí- dijo en tono burlón.

-Para cuando vuelva ya habré terminado de hablar contigo- entonces Harry lo comprendió todo había sido una trampa Snape lo había llamado para que pudiera estar con el a solas, _serpientes_ se dijo mentalmente.

-¿Que quieres?

-Hablar. Dijo simplemente.

-Bromeas.

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Hermione se molestara conmigo si por lo menos no lo intento.

Intentar que.

-Hacer las pases con ustedes a eso fui esta tarde- Harry lo miro escéptico.

Imposible.

-Tonto, irracional y estupido tal vez pero no imposible.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?

-No puede ser no tienen preguntas mas originales ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué te hizo? Es lo único que e escuchado.

-¿Cómo?

Eh…

-Querías preguntas nuevas como llegaste a involucrarte con Hermione- dijo molesto.

Buena pregunta, difícil respuesta.

Inténtalo.

-Digamos, que nos empezamos a conocer un poco mas y la atracción fue inminente.

-No creo con eso me convenzas.

-Que quieres Potter que te de detalles del primer beso o que no voy a ser yo quien te de esos detalles ni por todo el oro del mundo- dijo sonrojado.

E-ntonces mas vale que me digas que es lo que le piensas hacer a mi amiga.

-Nada, solo quiero que sea mi novia es mucho pedir que ni tu ni la escuela entera nos vea como locos desquiciados, dime es mucho pedir- dijo exaltado.

-Si.

-No….

-Malfoy desde que conoces a Hermione la has insultado, humillado y un sin fin de cosas no se porque quería a alguien como tu o porque tu te atreverías a cortejarla sabiendo lo que te espera al lado de Voldemort- ante la ultima mención un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio.

-Yo no me uniré a el- dijo con firmeza recuperando la compostura.

-No te creo.

-Ese no es mi problema Potter, yo cumplí con lo que me pidió, tratar de llevarme bien con ustedes pero si no funciona no me importa mientras ella siga conmigo ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran- dijo acercándose a la salida.

-Porque te tendríamos que confiar algo tan valioso como nuestra amiga- dijo.

-Porque no la lastimare y aunque el mundo diga lo contrario no la odio- dijo saliendo del lugar.

Con mucha dificultad y después de varios hechizos y golpes a su posaderas logro llegar hasta la habitación de las chicas.

-Hermione- dijo tentativamente al no obtener respuesta se atrevió a entrar por completo al cuarto.

La joven no se veía por ningún lado y Harry se preocupo ya que le habían asegurado que su amiga se encontraba ahí.

-Her..mio..ne- volvió a repetir tentativamente acercándose mas a las camas, justo en ese momento una joven en pijama salía del cuarto de baño secándose su alborotado cabello, sus ojos rojos mostraban que evidentemente había llorado por lo que Harry se sintió un poco mal al saber que el era una de las causas por la que la chica había llorado. Al verlo Hermione lo ignoro y se dirigió a su cama, se sentó y de su buró saco un cepillo y comenzó a cepillarlo tratando de ignorar a Harry.

-Hermione- dijo sentándose en la cama de la chica sin pedir permiso.

-Si- dijo sabiendo que si no contestaba no la dejaría en paz.

-Perdón- eso hizo que la chica dejara el cepillo y lo encarara.

-Por

-Hable con Malfoy- dijo atrayendo mas al atención de la chica.

-En serio.

-Bueno en realidad me tendió una trampa para hablar conmigo pero eso no importa.

-¿de que hablaste?

-De ti.

-¿Y?

-pues hablamos un rato, si tenerte encerrado en el despacho de Snape puede significar un lugar agradable para hacerlo.

-Harry- dijo en tono de advertencia al ver que su amigo se estaba desviando del tema.

-Perdón, pues veras…eh… digamos que llegamos a un acuerdo.

-Y ese es….

-Que le di la poción de la verdad y le saque toda la información.

-¡Harry!- dijo alarmada.

-Es broma, en serio pero si hable con el y aunque no lo creerás y yo todavía no lo asimile y a Ron le dará un ataque cuando se lo diga, le creí- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como plato, sorprendida por la confesión y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo, el correspondió el abrazo y después de un rato se separaron.

-Hermione.

-Si

-Me podrías contar la historia de cómo, pues tu sabes.

-Como termine siendo novia del chico al que odiaba y me asia la vida imposible.

-Pues si. Dijo acostumbrado a que ella siempre se le adelantara.

-Bien- Así comenzó su relato claro omitiendo detalles obvios.

-Entonces te descubrió cuando te destransformabas- dijo sorprendido.

-Pues si. Y de ahí sigue todo lo que te dije.

-No me lo creo.

-Pues empieza a creerlo.

-Tengo otra opción.

-No- ambos empezaron a reír disfrutando del momento- Harry- dijo- ¿Cómo conseguiste llegar aquí?

-Con mucho dolor, no sabia que me costaría tanto, no lo intentaba desde quinto.

-Si, ya lo creo, ehh… por cierto ¿Qué le diremos a Ron?

-No tengo idea, supongo que sigue enojado.

-Si, Harry no quiero que se enoje conmigo es n gran amigo.

-No lo puedes culpar Hermione.

-Vamos a empezar.

-No es eso, es solo- tomo aire preparándose para lo que iba a decir- Ron te ama- soltó de golpe, si antes Harry había visto alguna reacción sorprendida por parte de su amiga esta no tenia precio.

-Pe…pe..¿Que?- Harry no hablo pero de pronto todo pareció tener sentido, la amabilidad con que la trataba no era comparada con la de Harry, el la trataba con cariño de hermano pero Ron, el parecía esforzase de una manera diferente pero nunca le dio importancia o mas bien no quería darse cuenta.

**Continuara……..**

Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, esa etapa de Harry de chico comprensivo me da escalofrió ¿Por qué? No se pero después de todo la chica necesita algo de apoyo, por petición no voy a poner ningún adelanto del próximo capitulo solo diré que ya lo tengo flotando en la mente desde hace un tiempo y creo que va a ser un capitulo muy especial.


	11. La Leyenda

**Melwen of Erendil**: Me da alegra que te haya gustado y espero que tus dudas se aclaren en los siguientes capítulos.

**Galadriel Malfoy :** Creeme lo averiguaras pero aun no, los siento no es por ser mala solo que no creo que el momento sea conveniente.

**sweet-ally:** si te gusto estoy segura que este te gustara mas, y para no hacerte sufrir aquí esta el sig. Capitulo.

> > **La Leyenda.**
>> 
>> Blaise observo con curiosidad a su amigo quien no había tocado su plato además que no dejaba de ver hacia el techo, Blaise trato de buscar lo que resultaba tan atractivo paraa el rubio pero no encontró nada mas que lo acostumbrado.
>> 
>> -Draco ¿Qué es tan fascinante?- pregunto no pudiendo aguantar mas su curiosidad.
>> 
>> -Nada- dijo volteando a verlo un momento y después su vista fija en el techo.
>> 
>> -Pero…
>> 
>> -¿Qué tan impuntual puede ser el correo?- pregunto a nadie en particular.
>> 
>> -¿Por qué preguntas?
>> 
>> -Hace dos semanas que encargue un paquete y supuestamente ayer debió llegar- entonces por eso andaba de ese modo desde ayer Blaise había notado cierta impaciencia en su compañero.
>> 
>> -y… ¿Qué es lo que esperas con tantas ansias?- pregunto picadamente.
>> 
>> -Cállate- le dijo en cierto tono molesto pero sin poder esconder sus sonrisa, justo cuando Blaise iba a empezar a molestarlo nuevamente una bandada de lechuzas arribo en el comedor, dos particularmente blancas llegaron hasta la mesa de Draco depositando con gentileza en paquete que cargaban ambas para después marcharse, varias miradas curiosas se posaron sobre el paquete, Blaise estaba mas que dispuesto a averiguar que era así que sin permiso agarro el paquete y lo agito frente a su oreja.
>> 
>> -¿Qué haces?- a Draco casi le da el infarto al ver que su amigo trataba a aquel paquete como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, acto seguido lo golpeo en la cabeza.
>> 
>> -Auch…- se quejo el chico sin soltar el paquete.
>> 
>> -Eso es delicado, deja de ser idiota- le dijo molesto quitándole el paquete.
>> 
>> -¿Me vas a decir que es o lo averiguó por mismismo?- pregunto sin quitarle los ojos a lo que antes el sostenía.
>> 
>> -Bien, Pero aquí no vamos- dijo y ambos se dirigieron a su sala común.
>> 
>> ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''
>> 
>> Hermione volteo por cuarta vez hacia la mesa de Slytherin en la cual ese encontraba Draco mirando sospechosamente hacia su mesa al igual que Blaise, ese chico a pesar de resultarle hasta cierto punto irritante a Hermione no le caía del todo mal era alguien con quien podía habar seriamente por supuesto con bromas de por medio pero podía mantener una conversación mas larga que la que mantenía con sus amigos. Era increíble que ya fueran a cumplir un mes completo, desafortunadamente no pudo pasar las navidades con su novio pero las cartas que le mandaba a pesar de no ser muy románticas le levantaban en animo, en lo que se refería a su amigo Ron parece que ya había superado la etapa de negación, rechazo y odio y todas las demás etapas que existieran, con Harry ya había arreglado las cosas desde el principio aunque la idea aun perturbaba al joven mago, Ginny, Luna e inclusive Neville parecían habérselo tomado el lo que iba de la escala del uno al diez en el numero ocho pero con ellos no había problema y con sus compañeros de casa pues las cosas no iban tan mal, el problema había sido dos días después de que su relación fue confirmada donde el profeta dedico una pagina completa a ello que se titulaba ¨¿ERDADES O MENTIRAS? HIJO DE MORTIFAGO NOVIO DE UNA HIJA DE MUGGLES ¿ENCUBRIMIENTO O AMOR? Ese si que habia sido un articulo bastante patético un intento fallido por parte de la periodista Rita para volver a la fama lo cual había logrado con mucho éxito, claro que por nada era considerada una chica a la que se le respetaba y la periodista lo comprobó cuando recibió una amonestación, multa y un posible encierro por ocultar que era una animaga después de todo ella era Hermione Granger actual novia de Draco Malfoy y digna partidaria de ser Slytherin según Severus Snape.
>> 
>> La duda de Hermione estaba a punto de aclarase en ese desayuno cuando la banda de lechuzas entro y Draco pozo sus ojos en su mascota que se dirigía hacia Hermione con un peculiar paquete que deposito con cuido en la mesa y no se marcho sin antes recibir una caricia y un pedazo de pan por parte de la chica, Draco al ver esto quiso estrangular al ave definitivamente Hermione la consentía mucho y parecía hacerle mas caso a ella que a el pero no le importo cuando vio que la chica leía la carta.
>> 
>> _Querida Hermione:_
>> 
>> _Disculpa i no digo mucho en esta carta sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir cosas románticas como ya te habrás dado cuenta y debo admitir que esto lo he escrito con ayuda de Blaise así que si te suena ridículo es todo su culpa._
>> 
>> _La leyenda dice que:_
>> 
>> _Hace varios años una pareja de jóvenes brujos que estaban sumamente enamorados tuvieran que separarse por razones ajenas a su voluntad, antes de partir el joven le entrego a su amada una rosa con la cual le aseguraba que volvería a ella sin importar que sucediera y para asegurarle que su amor era eterno le aseguro que mientras la rosa n se marchitaba el la seguiría amando tanto como ella lo amaba, así transcurrieron los años y la rosa en vez de marchitarse parecía mas frondosa que ninguna otra y como el joven había prometido volvió al lado de su amada para no separase nunca mas._
>> 
>> _el amor perdurara hasta la eternidad si ambos se entregan su alma a su pareja y eso estará sellado mediante una rosa de lo mas especial la rosa del corazón (Así va la leyenda yo no lo invente) esta rosa es sumamente especial porque cada uno de sus pétalos tiene la forma de un corazón, se dice que esta se alimenta con la esperanza, amor o cariño que se le tenga a la persona que la recibe. Como veras con esto intento decirte lo que no te dijo con palabras y se que los besos no bastan para hacerte saber que te quiero las palabras son necesarias pero aun no me acostumbro así que lo digo mediante esta carta para celebrar nuestro aniversario._
>> 
>> _Te amo._
>> 
>> _Draco Malfoy._
>> 
>> _P.D. Espero que el regalo sea de tu agrado._
>> 
>> Hermione termino de leer la carta con un profundo sentimiento dentro de si varios murmullos la sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando vio que todos traban averiguar que decía la carta y que contenía el paquete, iba a retirarse a un lugar mas privado cuando pudo leer algo mas que jurarías que antes no estaba escrito. Ábrelo y que todos vean que lo nuestro va en serio. Curiosa por saber a que se refería abrió el paquete para encontrarse con una caja de cristal que tenia tallado su nombre en letras doradas pudo ver dentro una rosa, el corazón le dio un vuelco, con sumo cuidado abrió la caja y saco su contenido, se quedo sin respiración todas las miradas estaba puesta en ella incluso la de algunos profesores.
>> 
>> Es la rosa del corazón. Dijo una voz asombrada y enseguida mas murmullos se escucharon, mas bien voces ya nadie trataba de ocultar su asombro, Draco sonrió satisfactoriamente su novio lo miro por un momento y le sonrió luego vio a Blaise que hizo lo mismo volvió a su desayuno hasta que la voz el grito de una chica resonó.
>> 
>> ¡Oh! Hermione déjame verla- grito emocionada y luego todas las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo, sin saber como guardo apresuradamente la rosa y salio corriendo del comedor seguida de miradas envidiosas y una mas que nada furiosa entre todas.
>> 
>> Draco caminaba por el pasillo junto a Blaise quien veía a todos lados con la varita en alto imitado por Draco y no era para menos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde había sido atacado con bromas y uno que otro hechizo tonto, era poco decir que todos los chicos estaban mas que molestos con el y no era para menos todos y cada uno de los chicos que tenían novia habían recibido esa mañana una queja, lloriqueo, insulto o insinuación departe de su pareja porque no las querían lo suficiente para regalarle algo así y por la contestación mas de uno había recibido una cachetada insulto o que su novia lo ignorara todo el santo día.
>> 
>> -Vaya este que si a sido un día largo- dijo Blaise al encontrarse por lo que el creía un lugar seguro.
>> 
>> -Ni que lo digas, es mejor que me vaya tengo una cita con Hermione.
>> 
>> -Oh…. La cita romántica y dígame señor Malfoy que tiene preparado para la velada de esta noche, talvez algo…. Auch, ¿que dije?- pregunto cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza.
>> 
>> -Necesitas un baño de agua fría piensas en demasiadas cosas.
>> 
>> -Entonces tu y Hermione no…… auch…..
>> 
>> -No- dijo en tono definitivo con n leve sonrojo- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?
>> 
>> -No yo solo decía, pero ya me voy- dijo al ver que el rubio tenia intenciones de pegarle nuevamente, cuando se encontró a una distancia prudente se atrevió a gritarle.
>> 
>> -Suerte picaron- pero ya estaba muy lejos del alcance del rubio para poderle hacer daño.
>> 
>> Su lugar habitual de reunión se había transformado en solo eso un lugar para practicar y de vez en cuando para pasar el rato pero en esa ocasión quisieron algo mejor, Draco entro al cuarto de Manesters para encontrar que su novia ya estaba ahí sentada y serena sin percibir su presencia leyendo un libro.
>> 
>> -Hola- dijo en un tono delicado para no sobresaltarla.
>> 
>> -Hola- contesto ella en el mismo tono y dejando su libro- gracias- dijo.
>> 
>> De nada- dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería- te gusto.
>> 
>> -Me encanto aunque………- dijo alzando una ceja.
>> 
>> -¿Qué?
>> 
>> -Para que querías que todo el mundo se enterara sabes que no me e podido quitar a todas la chicas inclusive de tu casa de encima- dijo recordando a las niñas acercándose a ella con una tonta excusa solo para ver la flor.
>> 
>> -Yo quería que todos se enteraran que lo nuestro va en serio y que nadie se puede meter en eso.
>> 
>> -Seguro.
>> 
>> -Si ¿Por qué lo dice?
>> 
>> -Porque por lo viste varios chicos se metieron en eso.
>> 
>> -¿a que te refiere?
>> 
>> -A el brazo que traes lastimado- Draco se tapo el brazo que traía herido gracias a un chico de sexto- y a que Harry me dijo que te había visto discutir por ello con mas de un chico y que impidió varias bromas que supo que te pondrían.
>> 
>> -Entrometido- dijo entre dientes pero Hermione lo oyó perfectamente.
>> 
>> -Vamos, el solo lo hace porque se preocupa.
>> 
>> -Por ti- dijo con cierto tono molesto.
>> 
>> -Pues si- dijo en un suspiro- pero porque me quiere como a una hermana.
>> 
>> -Y Weasley…- antes de que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo Hermione se para y lo beso tiernamente, sin dudarlo y olvidándose de Weasley correspondió el beso, era tierno y calido muy diferente al de la primera vez, pensó recordando lo sucedido.
>> 
>> _FLASH BACK._
>> 
>> _Se mía- le dijo al oído, Hermione no supo que pensar ¿Seria una broma? O estaría alucinando, se separo lo mas que pudo de el temerosa de que algo sucediera pero realmente no sabia que podría ser, Draco no despejo su vista de ella aunque mas que nada miraba sus labios que parecían llamarle e incitarle a que los probara, Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios pero no supo a que se debía alejándose lo suficiente se atrevió a preguntar _
>> 
>> _-¿Qué quieres?_
>> 
>> _-Besarte- respondió sorprendiéndose así mismo._
>> 
>> _-Esta bien- esas dos palabras salieron sin permiso de sus labios y sin esperar a que ocurrieran represalias tomo sus labios permitiendo tener contacto con ellos por primera vez eran suaves y calidos dignos de pertenecer a su dueña su beso fue hasta cierto punto torpe pero lindo al separarse ninguno de los dos huyo ni se rehuyeron la vista mas bien sus mentes como antes viajaban en una galaxia llena de estrellas donde la que mas brillaba era ellos. Temerosa de salir herida rompió el contacto y se dispuso a marcharse._
>> 
>> _-No te vayas- dijo- por favor- y como si de magia se tratara ambos permanecieron ahí, sin decir palabra entraron al sauce agarrados de la mano, Draco se sentó, Hermione lo siguió se acomodo a su lado, una mano la tomo con cuidado acercándola a su lado y así permanecieron lo que resto de la noche durmiendo sin hacer otra cosa que estar uno al lado del otro, las horas pasaron y Draco sin darse cuenta deseo que ese momento no terminara._
>> 
>> _-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto seguro de si mismo y de la pregunta que hacia sabiendo a que se enfrentaba si la chica aceptaba pero feliz de hacerlo por alguien que lo amara, pero si no, no diría nada se pararía y marcharía sin decir palabra, sin volver a mencionar el tema y no tomar clases con ella nunca mas sabiendo que si lo hacia su corazón no aguantaría._
>> 
>> _-Si- contesto sin temor segura de que no era un juego, segura de que era verdad sabiendo a lo que se atenía a lo que todo eso conllevaría sin duda mas peligro para ella por ser sin duda alguna una de las futuras victimas de Voldemort._
>> 
>> _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_
>> 
>> Separo sus labios sin dejar de verla.
>> 
>> -¿Qué tal si comemos?- pregunto con una sonrisa.
>> 
>> Claro.
>> 
>> -Así se pasaron la tarde hablando, riendo y besándose sin darse cuenta de que eran espiados.
>> 
>> DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA.
>> 
>> -No puedo creer que se hayan pasado toda la tarde hablando.
>> 
>> -¿Que esperabas?
>> 
>> -Pues algo mas……..
>> 
>> -Vaya no puedo creer que a Hermione le caigas bien con esa mente tan pecaminosa.
>> 
>> -¿Le caigo bien?
>> 
>> -Pues eso me dijo, pero deja y le cuento lo que me acabas de decir- dijo con una sonrisa.
>> 
>> -¡No!, por favor ya tengo suficiente con que Draco me pegue cuando le insinuó algo así para que ella también se una a club de péguenle a Blaise.
>> 
>> -¡Hay un Club!- dijo asombrada.
>> 
>> -Bueno, hasta ahora Draco es el único miembro y con el es suficiente.
>> 
>> -Sabes de que tengo ganas- dijo haciendo como si meditara.
>> 
>> -¿De que?- pregunto ansioso.
>> 
>> -¡De unirme al Club!- dijo dándole un zape para salir corriendo del lugar.
>> 
>> -No puede ser ahora hasta la Weasley se atreve a maltratarme ahora quien mas Potter- dijo a nadie en particular sobandose la cabeza, recogió las orejas extensibles y se marcho depuse de todo no había encontrado nada interesante de escuchar y afortunadamente la pelirroja era igual de curiosa que el, así que cuando se la encontró realizando lo que el ya tenia en mente no dudo en acompañarla y mas si ella tenia en su poder un par de orejas extensibles.
>> 
>> **Continuara……**
>> 
>> Según yo esto compensa mas o menos los anteriores dos capitulo porque sentí que los deje muy mmm… como decirlo, como que no dieron una conclusión satisfactoria (O solo era mi imaginación) como sea siento que este de cierta forma quedo bien, hacia tiempo que tenia pensado este capitulo para ser sincera desde que empecé la historia pero no sabia como iniciarlo, ya estoy escribiendo el sig. capitulo por el momento espero que este les guste y hasta la próxima.
>> 
>> Atte:
>> 
>> Ângie-ئBM


	12. Temores al descubierto

> **Melwen of Erendil:** Hola y perdona la tardanza me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y para ser sincera a quien no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de la chica, a mi si.
> 
> **Angy****:** solo puedo decir perdona la tardanza y como lo pediste aquí esta el capitulo espero te guste.
> 
> **slydawn**: lo pensare.
> 
> **Male-chan:** Bien supongo que no puedo complacer a todo mudo, pero que puedo hacer solo espero que este te llegue a gustar mas, y que no dejes de leer la historia y decirme lo que piensas, aunque para serte honesta a mi me parecieron mas cursis los dos anteriores capítulos al de la leyenda ¿Curioso no? Como sea te dejo con la historia y como dije espero que la sigas leyendo. Y gracias por ser sincera, y ahora que me acuerdo tengo un fic mas trágico de esta pareja llamado el y ella haber que te parece si tienes tiempo léelo.
> 
> **PollY**** :** Espero que sigas pensando así y que este capitulo también valga la pena para ti nos vemos.
> 
> **Glory****:** gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra escuchar eso y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.
> 
> **karon**** :** estaría bien ¿verdad? Pero no quiero que Ron vuelva a sufrir otro ataque se nos moriría muy joven, aunque pensándolo bien… no, no mejor ni lo hago, ya veré si los dejo juntos pero hasta ahorita no esta en mis planes.
> 
> **Erika**** Azakura Malfoy:** Por mi parte ya cerré mi puerta con llave así no me puedes matar además de que ya me conseguí un perro guardián porque estoy segura de que cuando termines de leer este capitulo vas a venir a buscarme, por cierto que bueno que te fue bien en tus vacación y eso de el club eres bienvenida yo ya me apunte ¿Alguien mas? Y como ya dije a alguien mas no quieres darle otro infarto al pobre de Ron ¿O si? Te dejo para ver que opinas bye. ****
> 
> **Darse una Oportunidad.**
> 
> **Temores al descubierto.**
> 
> _Como en un cuaderno con sus hojas blancas que no se han usado ojala así se encontrara nuestra vida en un cuaderno blanco y no en uno manchado. El tiempo demostró que tu y yo no nos podíamos llevar. pero como todo se puede borrar. así se encuentran nuestras vidas se vuelve a escribir en un pergamino para una nueva vida construir._
> 
> Draco camino hacia la biblioteca tenia un trabajo importante que realizar, recorrió rápidamente la primera hilera con su dedo hasta llegar al libro correspondiente después de todo Snape no le iba a dar una oportunidad extra solo por ser su alumno predilecto otra vez. Hermione apareció una hora después pero no se percato de la presencia de su novio, en cambio el si la noto, sigilosamente se le acerco por detrás mientras ella buscaba el mismo libro que tenia Draco.
> 
> -¿Buscas algo en particular?- un pequeño grito y una reprimienda de la bibliotecaria le hicieron entender que la había asustado.
> 
> -Draco, no hagas eso- dijo fingiendo molestia.
> 
> -No me respondiste- le dijo sin hacerle caso.
> 
> -Si, si estoy buscando un libro para la tarea de pociones.
> 
> -Será ese- señalo el libro que estaba en su mesa.
> 
> -Pues si, gracias- dijo acercándose a tomar el libro y dispuesta a llevárselo.
> 
> -Momento- dijo tomándola del brazo- ¿Quién dijo que te iba a salir gratis?
> 
> -Pues…….
> 
> -Nada, me debes un beso.
> 
> -mmm.. Bien si no tengo otra opción.
> 
> -¿Qué pasa?
> 
> -Eh…- dijo confundida abriendo los ojos que momentos antes había cerrado para recibir el beso.
> 
> -¿Qué quieres decir?
> 
> Esa cara, ¿Qué pasa?
> 
> Nada- dijo rehuyéndole la vista.
> 
> -¿Qué pasa?- Insitito.
> 
> Pues, nos sentamos- dijo tomando asiento el hizo lo mismo.
> 
> -Veras….- y el relato comenzó con una pelea mañanera con Ron por querer que hicieran sus deberes y no supo en que momento habían terminado discutiendo su relación con Draco, que por lo visto el pelirrojo aun no lo tragaba en ninguna forma- y finalmente se marcho hecho una furia, y no estoy segura porque Harry ahora también esta enojado conmigo y me estoy volviendo loca con todo esto es demasiado Draco- dijo sacando todo lo que tenia acumulado desde la mañana.
> 
> -Aja…- apenas si dijo unas palabras o mejor dicho letras pero el enojo en su voz era evidente.
> 
> -Draco- se atrevió a decir.
> 
> -Si- sus ojos se posaron en la joven y por un momento el miedo que le tenia anteriormente volvió a recorrer sus cuerpo haciendo que inconscientemente retrocediera, lo que no resulto ser una buena idea.
> 
> -¿Qué pasa?- un tono de resentimiento se asomo en s voz- ¿Por qué te alegas?
> 
> -Yo…- Hermione no sabia que decir el miedo que antes le tenia volvió su garganta se seco al ver los fríos ojos resurgir, aquellos ojos que le dirigían tantas palabras si hablar volvieron con sentimientos que había creído olvidados y su mas grande temor se volvió a hacer realidad.
> 
> -Sangre sucia- sus palabras fueron un susurro pero el odio las inundaba, Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe conteniendo un sollozo, Draco hizo lo mismo al escuchar sus propias palabras pero nada que digiera en ese momento remendarían el daño causado, no la detuvo ni siquiera lo intento sabia que seria en vano, nada que dijera en esos momentos ayudaría y se maldijo internamente por sus palabras, ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué? habían sido las preguntas que daban vueltas en su cabeza, ¿Por qué sintió todo ese odio recorrer su cuerpo? ¿Por su reacción? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir aquello? Odio, resentimiento ¡NO! ¿Entonces? Y como cuando se enciende un foco la idea llego de golpe a su mente.
> 
> _Miedo._
> 
> Si un inmenso miedo de verla alegarse, miedo de perderla, miedo de olvidar aquellos bellos recueros, miedo de que alguien mas la tuviera pero sobre todo eso miedo de que lo volviera a ver con temor.
> 
> Hermione corría a todo lo que sus pies podía por un momento pensó correr hacia su cuarto pero eso significaría que tendría que atravesar la sala común y seguramente sus amigos la verían y aunque no quisiera sabia que su corazón la traicionaría y terminaría contándoles todo y no estaba de humor para reprimiendas, no sabia a donde cualquiera que antes había sido su escondite Draco lo conocía, talvez….. acelerando el paso se dirigió a la cabaña de Hadrig sabia que ahí no pondría un pie además de que el semi gigante no la gusgaria como lo harían sus amigos.
> 
> El viento parecía sentir su miedo y su dolor las hojas de los árboles mecía con desesperación, las sombras que producían daban un aspecto de terror pero no le importo, toco a la puerta pero ni siquiera el ladrido del efusivo perro se escucho era mas que evidente que no se encontraba, tal vez si lo buscaba en el bosque, sabia que no debía y todos su sentidos le indicaban eso pero no pudo resistir y con varita en mano se adentro a donde era sabido que no debía cruzar donde nadie la protegería si algo llegase a pasar.
> 
> Draco la busco por todas partes por lo menos en las que creyó que podría estar, claro que no fue hasta su sala común porque conociéndola en el poco tiempo que tenían juntos su orgullo ganaría ante el hecho de aceptar que se equivoco con el ante sus amigos era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de ella porque era como reflejarse en un espejo pero lo que ahora mas le preocupaba era que lo perdonara, faltando a todos sus principios no asistió a las clases siguientes, no tenia preocupación de ello y aunque sonara un poco ególatra el era el mejor, claro que su novia y aun esperaba que lo siguiera siendo era digna contrincante en los estudios.
> 
> Lo que mas le perturbaba ahora era no encontrarla, dicen que la soledad une a la gente pero ese no era su caso por lo menos el de ella y lo sabia, había algo mas en todo eso algo que nadie entendería y el que lo hiciese era digno de llamarse sabio ¿Qué era? Simple el destino, dicen que cada quien traza su propio destino, otros dicen que ya esta escrito pero ambos se equivocan y a la vez están en lo cierto, la razón es muy simple están unidos esos dos dignificados el destino esta escrito es cierto pero tiene varios caminos cada acto, cada palabra y pensamiento te guiaran por senderos diferentes pero si tu destino es estar con esa persona tarde o temprano te hallaras con ella y el iba a hacer todo lo posible porque eso sucedería, después de todo lo que habían pasado.
> 
> **_FLASH BACK_**
> 
> Era un día hermoso las hojas caían de los árboles delicadamente y el viento como en un arrullo las depositaba en el suelo, todas las parejas sin excepción recorrían los amplios jardines del colegio o por lo menos la mayoría.
> 
> -No puedo creer que este haciendo esto- dijo Hermione mirando al suelo.
> 
> -Yo no recuerdo haberte obligado mas bien fuiste tu quien me obligo a venir.
> 
> -¿YO?- dijo medio indignada- además no recuerdo haber escuchado quejas.
> 
> -Pues tampoco recuerdo haber escuchado que te retractaras.
> 
> -Bien, lo admito pero no puedes negar que esto es mucho mejor.
> 
> -No lo hago.
> 
> -Que te parece si tómanos un descanso tanto vuelo me canso, tienes razón, veamos que te parece, las tres escobas.
> 
> -Demasiada gente conocida.
> 
> -Entonces….
> 
> -Ni idea.
> 
> -Genial nos escapamos de la escuela para no hacer nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos.
> 
> -¿Qué tenias en mente hacer?- dijo con una sonrisa picara.
> 
> -¡Oh por Dios ya te pareces a Blaise!
> 
> -¡Hey respeto!
> 
> -mmm.. ¡No!- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa, hablando es serio ¿Qué hacemos?
> 
> Suspiro de resignación.
> 
> Vamos a las tres escobas.
> 
> El lugar estaba prácticamente vació excepto por tres magos dos conversando en una mesa alegada y uno en la barra además de que la señora Rosmarta limpiaba las mesas. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada y tras pedir sus bebidas y asegurar que no estudiaban en Howgarts decidieron conversar.
> 
> -Entonces… es cierto.
> 
> -Claro, viene de fuentes confiables.
> 
> -¿Quiénes son esas fuentes?
> 
> -Pavarati y Lavander.
> 
> -Es broma.
> 
> -No.
> 
> -Hermione es lo mismo que si yo te digiera que me hubiera enterado por Pansy.
> 
> -No compares a mis compañeras con esa tonta.
> 
> -No las comparo pero admite que están muy cerca de su coeficiente intelectual- -Hermione se quedo callada y tomo un sorbo de su bebida.
> 
> -Lo ves- dijo con una sonrisa.
> 
> -¿Qué?
> 
> -Te quedaste callada me das la razón.
> 
> -Estaba tomando mi bebida eso no quiere decir que te de la razón.
> 
> -Segura, yo creo que si.
> 
> -No.
> 
> -Si.
> 
> -No.
> 
> -Como quieras pero te puedo asegurar que me das la razón- Hermione no contesto, y prefirió voltear a otro lado tal vez de alguna forma le daba la razón pero no aceptaría que el la tenia, mucho menos si le iba a inflar mas su ego.
> 
> -¿Oye?
> 
> -mmm… contesto distraídamente, pero no se dio cuenta que la mirada de Draco había cambiado a una que demostraba entre pesar y algo mas…
> 
> -¿Dime porque te transformas en gato?- pregunto en un tono bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara. Hermione contemplo sus ojos grises como en muchas ocasiones, sabia que desde la ultima vez que se lo había preguntado no tardaría en volver a hacerlo.
> 
> -Veras- tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso lista para contar s historia- como te dije cuando te transformas el animago escoge el animal pero lo hace en base a tus sentimientos los que tienes en esos momentos, tal vez si me hubiera encontrado en otra situación habría sido diferente o quizás el mismo no se.
> 
> -¿Cómo te sentías tu?
> 
> -Vulnerable.
> 
> -¿Eh?
> 
> -Además de transformarte de acuerdo a como te sientes también te transformas de acuerdo a la personalidad del animal y yo era eso un gato vulnerable y creo que lo sigo siendo.
> 
> -Perdona pero no te entiendo.
> 
> -Si me dejaras terminar…- con un asentimiento de su parte continuo con el relato- a veces a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, de tener buenas calificaciones y hasta cierto punto considerarte lista no es suficiente, me sentí vulnerable a pesar de todas las cosas que sabia, mas que todo era un temor de no ser útil de no poder ayudar, tu sabes la situación de Harry el es mi mejor amigo al igual que Ron, se que ellos necesitan mi ayuda como yo la de ellos pero no solo en cosas de estudios sino en algo mas grande, no quería fallarles, a lo que quiero llegar es que con la forma de un gato muestra todo lo que fui y sigo siendo hasta este momento, astuta, capaz de defender a quien lastime a mis seres querido si les quieren hacer daño pero temerosa de tomar la mano de un extraño que me llegue a hacer daño, arrastrarme si es necesario para suplicar por mi vida, lo suficientemente astuta para salir de situaciones peligrosas, y tan temerosa de salir herida por los que a quines yo confiaba mi vida- finalizo con la mirada baja.
> 
> -¿Eso me incluye a mi?- pregunto tomando su barbilla para que lo veía a los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa asintió- por mi pierde cuidado gatita no te haré daño.
> 
> Gracias ahora, ¿Tu en que pensabas?- bien sabia que no se escapaba si ella le había dicho el tendría que hacerlo lo sabia en el momento en que comenzó a hablarle.
> 
> Supongo que en algo parecido a lo tuyo pero yo mas bien me sentía vulnerable al no tener a nadie quien me protegiese quería irme, buscar otro lugar comenzar una nueva vida despegar mis alas y formar una nueva vida, lo que tenia lo había perdido y lo demás no me servia así que ¿Para que seguir donde no había nada para mi? Se que te sonara tonto que el mismo Draco Malfoy de diga que se siente vulnerable al no ser protegido por alguien mas pero supongo que todos necesitamos de alguien que nos proteja.
> 
> -Ya lo tienes Draco, además te aseguro que hay muchas personas mas que se preocupan por ti.
> 
> -¿Cómo?...
> 
> -el profesor Snape, Blaise, yo, Harry…
> 
> -Oye, eso de Potter no te lo creo.
> 
> -Bueno talvez se preocupe mas por mi pero como eres parte de mi vida no creo que tenga opción.
> 
> -Supongo que tienes razón, por cierto es mejor que volvamos al la escuela.
> 
> -¡Hermione!- el grito de Ron los saco de sus pensamientos una vez que se acercaron a las puertas de la sala común de Gryffindor.
> 
> -¿Qué pasa Ron?
> 
> -¿Dónde anduviste?
> 
> -¿Porque la pregunta?- intervino Draco.
> 
> -No hablaba contigo.
> 
> Una, dos y tres, no contare mas así que Ron estaba con Draco y estoy bien se cuidarme sola y confió que si no el me cuide y..-agrego al ver que el pelirrojo iba a protestar- también estoy segura que tanto tu como Harry harían lo mismo.
> 
> -¡Hermione!- la voz del ojiverde resonó desde las escaleras- Me ayudas con mi tarea- dijo bajando, la chica volteo a ver al pelirrojo.
> 
> -¿Con que de eso se trataba?- pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta seria afirmativa al ver como bajaba la mirada-vamos dijo con resignación despidiéndose de Draco.
> 
> **_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._**
> 
> Como si hubiera sentido una puñalada el rubio detuvo su carrera, algo no andaba bien lo presentía y peor aun sabia que tenia que ver con ella.
> 
> **_Continuara……._**
> 
> Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado talvez no era lo que esperaban pero ahorita me encuentro algo apresurada porque tengo exámenes dos semana seguidas y no me quiere ir a extra por que además de que me sale caro seria una semana mas de exámenes, incluyendo algo de falta de inspiración pero parece que los estudios me bloquean la inspiración así que perdonen si el capitulo no fue de su agrado, y espero que sean pacientes con el próximo porque necesito estudiar pero conociéndome me doy una escapadita para escribir algo y tenerlo lo mas pronto posible. Aprovechando si tienen tiempo leean mi otro fic de esta pareja llamado El & Ella algo trafico pero creo que vale la pena.
> 
> Atte:
> 
> Angie SBM


	13. Buscandote

**angel-gotico:** Hola, como me pediste ya te di mi comentario de tu fic, se que talvez exagere en eso de dejarme con curiosidad si yo soy la que tardo mas en actualizar, pero es cierto no me dejes con la intriga de lo que pasara. En cuento a la rosa (Ahora yo soy la mala) todo a su debido tiempo solo te aseguro que volverá a salir.

**Erika**** Azakura Malfoy :** ¿Yo malas intenciones para nada? (ji, ji, ji usp.. me están viendo) como sea ya me compre mi seguro de vida porque estoy casi segura de que el siguiente capitulo que traigo en mente no te va a gustar, bueno no te entretengo y gracias por darme ánimos haber como me va.

**Melwen of Erendil:** Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes soy mala pero no tanto, ya veras que pasa, de que esos dos queden juntos de un modo u otro me encargo yo.

**Angy****:** en ese caso te dejo leer este para ver que te parece aunque creo que te voy a dejar con mas ganas de leer el siguiente.

**Selene Miller:** Perdona la tardanza, y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, especialmente la personalidad de Hermione, ojalo lo sigas leyendo y aquí te dejo con el sig. capitulo y tratare de actualizar pronto.

**BUSCANDOTE.**

La noche se hacia palpable y el miedo que sentía mucho mas, sus intentos de encontrar al guardabosque habían sido un total fracaso, camino mas rápido temerosa de que algo le pasara rogaba que alguien la encontrara y la sacara de aquel lugar, pronto se arrepentiría de aquel ruego.

El sonido de que alguien caía el piso hizo que las criaturas volaran asustadas mientras que un cuerpo levitaba y de un momento a otro desaparecía del lugar sin dejar algún rastro.

El lugar era frió y tenebroso para cualquiera que estuviera consiente pero para ella no era nada solo un lugar en el que se mantenía su cuerpo inerte pero aun con vida su respiración era normalizada, inconscientemente y aun con los ojos cerrados acerco sus manos a su cuerpo para darse calor pero aun sin abrir los ojos.

Delicadas gotas de agua caían una a una en el piso para formar un pequeño charco, una de tantas que se encontraban en el lugar callo en el rostro de la joven, haciendo que abriera perezosamente un ojo que inspecciono el lugar.

Las imágenes aparecieron en su mente rápidamente asiendo que se incorporara de golpe, una lagrima recorrió su cara confundiéndose con otra gota de agua.

-Al fin a despertado- dijo una voz ronca sin duda masculina, mientras los pasos se acercaban a lo que ahora reconocía como una celda.

Busco y busco pero no encontraba lo que tanto anhelaba, sentía que le faltaba aire y no era precisamente porque hacia mas de media hora que corría como loco, junto a el un muchacho de pelo negro le seguía, con la misma preocupación.

-Pero si serás bruto- decía mientras corría tras de el- vamos a las mazmorras- sugirió.

-¿Qué haría ahí?- pregunto sin detener su paso pero dirigiéndose al lugar que le habían indicado.

-Proveemos suerte- dijo, al llegar al lugar recorrieron todo desde la sala comun hasta lo mas recóndito del lugar, aula por aula.

-No hay nada- dijo el chico cerrando la puerta.

-¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?

-No se, Blaise estoy preocupado.

-No es para menos solo a ti se te ocurre tal estupidez.

-Si no ayudas mejor cállate- le dijo con enojo.

-Si no ayudas mejor no hubieras dicho nada- dijo en el mismo tono.

-Sigamos buscando- el chico asintió, continuaron su búsqueda sin decir otra palabra.

La hora de la cena ya se acercaba y los estudiantes entraban al gran comedor, uno riendo, otros hablando y otros solo hambrientos.

Harry, estoy preocupado no hemos visto a Mione en toda la tarde y no es común de ella faltar a clase

-Calma Ron seguro que esta bien, si no fue seguramente fue por algo importante.

-Como Malfoy- dijo con mala cara, el moreno solo le dedico una sonrisa, el también estaba preocupado pero las malas noticias son las que siempre corren rápido ¿No?

Una cabellera rubia y una negra atravesaron el gran comedor con prisa, buscando con la mirada a la castaña pero ni rastro de ella. Blaise se acerco a la mesa de los leones ante la mirada que les dedicaba mas de uno.

-Ginny- dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto, la joven solo lo observo tratando de descifrar lo que quería, sin duda se notaba preocupado, su vista se traslado al rubio que tenia una peor cara, fue como un rayo de luz que atravesó su mente, se paro dispuesta a seguir a el que ahora consideraba su amigo.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla.

-¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUE?- grito una vez fuera del comedor, todos se voltearon hacia donde provenían los gritos pero no se pudo ver mucho gracias a las grandes puertas, el indudable enojo estaba presente, sin darse cuenta había agarrado a Draco de la túnica a pesar de que el chico la rebasaba considerablemente, el solo desvió la mirada arrepentido- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?- la chica solo cerro los ojos tratando de controlar su enojo, respiro profundamente- ¿Dónde la buscaste?- pregunto sin soltar al chico.

-En todas partes- contesto Blaise y no la encontramos- Ginny soltó al muchacho asustada de que algo le pasara a su amiga mientras su mente pensaba en algún lugar donde se pudiera encontrar.

-En la cabaña de Hadrig, buscaran- en su voz se notaba un tono de suplica esperando que no hubieran ido hasta ahí y que su amiga se encontrara bien.

-No- al decir esto la pelirroja se encamino al lugar ansiosa de que su amiga se encontrara ahí llorando, riendo, no le importaba con tal de que estuviera a salvo, toco la puerta tres veces pero no hubo respuesta ni del guardabosque ni de su perro, con los ánimos por los suelos Ginny se sentó en el segundo escalón, conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Blaise.

-Hay que avisar a alguien- dijo Ginny con la mirada triste.

-No creo…

-El ladrido de un perro le dio a entender a la pelirroja que su amigo se acercaba, en efecto era el traía consigo una ballesta y una cubeta cargando mientras un perro negro corría al encuentro de la chica para lamerle el rostros.

-Basta Fang- dijo entre risas- basta.

Hasta que el guardabosque se lo quito de encima la chica pudo hablar con libertad.

-Hadrig. Dime por favor que Hermione ha venido a verte- dijo suplicante. El semi gigante la observo tratando de descifrar a que venia aquello y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de con quien venia acompañada.

-¿Qué a pasado?- pregunto en tono serio.

-Hermione a desaparecido- dijo dejando al hombre en silencio.

-Pero…

-A habido un mal entendido entre ella y yo y ahora no la encentro llevo buscándola desde esta tarde- dijo el rubio Hadrig lo observo con cuidado era bien sabido que el chico no era de su agrado ni viceversa pero se trataba de alguien sumamente importante para el. Los ladridos de Fang llamaron su atención quien olía el lugar donde Ginny se encontraba.

-Estuvo aquí verdad- dijo Hadrig dirigiéndose a su mascota, un ladrido de confirmación- por donde se fue- tal vez el animal no era muy valiente pero sin duda alguna era sumamente útil, el cuadrúpedo se acerco a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del bosque prohibido, sin atreverse a cruzar el lugar sin su amo.

-Esperen aquí- dijo mientras que su inmensa figura se perdía en la noche.

La figura del semi gigante se volvió a ser visible después de un tiempo pero no traía a nadie consigo.

-Hadrig- la voz de Ginny denotaba claramente que esperaba alguna respuesta.

-Es mejor llamar al director- dijo mostrando un listón rojo que la chica usaba como pulsera improvisaba, regalo de la pelirroja.

El director y los demás profesores estaban reunidos pasada la media noche, no había rastro de la joven y encontrarla ahora era la prioridad, la angustia de el director era notable, mientras que la jefa de la casa de la chica intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse firme, los demás profesores no sabían que hacer, pero todos estaban preocupados por la seguridad de la chica, incluso Severus Snape lo estaba, sin duda alguna le había tomado un cierto tipo de cariño a su alumna desde o antes que saliera con Draco.

Afuera era casi la misma cosa siete alumnos intentaban escuchar lo que pasaba, todos ellos detrás de la capa invisible de Harry.

-No se muevan- dijo el moreno, acercándose un poco mas a la puerta.

-Cuidado- dijo Ginny.

-Lo siento.

-Oyen algo.

-Yo no.

-Suficiente- dijo Draco sin levantar su tono de voz pero saliendo debajo de la capa.

-Estas loco Malfoy metete- dijo Ron molesto.

-Yo no voy a estar ahí con todos ustedes amontonados.

-No estaríamos aquí si no fuera gracias a ti- dijo Harry sin voltearse a verlo, pero con un notable tono de enojo. El chico no dijo nada mas pero no volvió a meterse en la capa.

-Cuidado, alguien sale- dijo Harry, corriendo hasta el pasillo y escondiéndose detrás de la pared como todos los demás.

-Es mejor ir a descansar- dijo el director, yo, Severus y minerva nos encargaremos de buscar alguna pista esta noche, mañana no estaremos aquí así que los demás se aran cargo de los alumnos, les parece- un asentimiento total y la puerta se cerro, observaron hasta que los profesores se marcharon para poder hablar.

-Bien, por lo visto ellos no van a poder hacer mucho es mejor hacerlo nosotros- todos asintieron- vamos al cuarto de los menesters.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto tratando de mantener la calma.

-Vaya, la sangre sucia tiene agallas.

-Sin duda alguna- dijo otra voz.

-¿Dónde estoy?- volvió a repetir.

-En tu nuevo hogar muñeca- dijo haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así si no le respondían una pregunta, talvez la harían con otra.

-¿Quiénes son?- una carcajada.

-Aun no te lo imaginas- dijo.

-Mortifagos- dijo sintiendo que el corazón se le salía.

-Que niña tan lista.

-¿Para que me quieren?

-Para que mas mocosa, para ser una carnada, solo para eso sirves- una voz muy diferente a las demás se escucho, haciendo temblar a la chica.

-Voldemort- dijo cuando la cara del señor oscuro se pudo enfrente suyo, algo que sin duda le dio asco.

-Muy valiente para pronunciar mi nombre- dijo, acercándose mas a la celda de la joven, a pesar de que los separaban unos metales la chica retrocedió, ante esto sonrió.

Por lo visto si me tienes miedo- dijo con gusto.

-¿Para que me quieres?

creí que ya lo había dicho, pero a una dama siempre se le responde sus preguntas- dijo con burla- serás la carnada de ese Potter y ese traidor.

-¿Quién? El estupido de Malfoy- Voldemort abrió los ojos por unos momentos.

-Vaya, vaya, las cosas se acabaron en el paraíso.

-Si sigues hablando de ese idiota te recomiendo que no gastes saliva.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado para que lo llames así?- dijo mientras penetraba su mente.

-Con que fue eso- dijo con una sonrisa al terminar su labor, Hermione estaba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de borrar esas imágenes de su mente- te gusta la venganza no es cierto- dijo sonreído, la chica al oír esto levanto la vista un pequeño escalofrió volvió a recorrer su espalda, pero una sonrisa también se formo en sus labios.

-Entonces…

-Ni idea.

-Chicos es mejor pensar en algo el tiempo apremia.

-Luna tiene razón ahí que hacer algo.

-¿Se puede saber que?- dijo Draco ya fastidiado.

-En primer lugar nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no fuera por ti- dijo Ron enojado.

-Mira pelirrojo de…

-¡Ya basta los dos!- grito Ginny- no es momento para echarnos la culpa.

-Tiene razón.

-Y por donde empezamos.

-Sabemos que en el bosque prohibido ya no esta o sabríamos algo.

-Es cierto, entonces..

-Fue Voldemort- el silencio lleno la sala.

-Que…

-Estoy seguro, piensa que iré tras Mione como lo hice con Sirius- dijo.

-¿Piensa?- dijo Blaise.

-Mas bien, sabe que iré- dijo con una sonrisa, Blaise saco el aire qe tenia retenido en los pulmones, al igual que los demás.

-¿en done buscamos?- pregunto Ron.

-Mejor ¿Cómo salimos de Howgarts.

-Chicos- Ginny llamo su atención- desde cuando eso a sido un problema par nosotros- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Nunca- dijeron cinco de ellos sonriendo como lo hacia la pelirroja mientras los dos Slytherin los miraban confundidos.

-Vamos, Voldemort me quiere, me tendrá pero no de la manera fácil.

**Continuara…..**

Perdón por la tardanza pero aun me encuentro en exámenes pero me di una escapadita, haber si no pago caro por esto y me reprueban por un estudiar, como sea aquí les dejo el capitulo 13 para ver que les pareció.

Atte:

Angie-SBM


	14. Venganza

**Melwen of Erendil****:** Muchas Gracias, ¿La rescataran? Mm.. la veo difícil pero lo averiguaras en los próximos capítulos.

**Galadriel Malfoy****:** Pues la historia sigue dando mas giros sorpresivos en este capitulo veras uno de los mas grandes.

**Ross malfoy****:** Gracias, si pero Draco pagara eso, en cuanto a Blaise digo lo mismo, ya hasta me empezó a caer bien el chico.

**Angy:** Por supuesto que lo continuare de eso no te preocupes ya veras como sucede todo. Todavía hay mucho de Voldemort.

**black mermaid****:** Je,je lamento decir que de Hermione mala todavía queda un poco, pero no te preocupes ya veras como todo se soluciona, espero.

**Venganza...**

Sentada en un lugar muy diferente al donde había empezado, introdujo un guante negro en su brazo izquierdo para proseguir con el derecho, para finalizar introdujo los zapatos en sus pies uno a uno, no sabia que horas eran ni le interesaba, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era que sus amigos no se acercaran a aquel lugar pero sabia que eso era imposible, los conocía a cada uno de ellos había participado en incontables aventuras, siempre victoriosos pero prefería no se arriesgaran en esa ocasión porque podría ser la ultima batalla en la que estuvieran juntos. Se miro por ultima vez en el espejo, estaba vestida toda de negro, pantalones, blusa de botones, guantes y una trenza que controlaba su largo cabello, acomodo su capa una vez mas para salir finalmente de aquella su habitación...

Tras un magnifico escape de el colegio de magia y hechicería, los chicos recorrían las calles de Hosmadage en un tremendo silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Malfoy una vez que se aseguro de que nadie los pudiera oír.

-Ya te dijimos que con Voldemort- un pequeño escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio pero se compuso rápidamente.

-Se puede saber como, yo no tengo idea donde vive, padre nunca me llevo a sus reuniones- era la primera vez que admitía lago así, se arrepentí sin duda pero en esos momentos no le importaba lo que pensaran.

-Si lo se- dijo Harry- pero el puede penetrar mi mente por si no sabias, y como has de suponer en esta ocasión me dejo ver su ubicación- dijo sin verlo, Draco se detuvo un momento tratando de analizar lo que había dicho, un recuerdo fugaz cruzo su mente, Harry estaba sentado a su lado cuando se agarro la cabeza con las dos manos creyó que tenia jaqueca o estaba pensando en algo, cuando vio una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y dijo ¨Vamonos¨

Las cosas se las habían puesto mucho mas fáciles desde la ultima ocasión, con instrucciones exactas sin juegos, eso era lo mejor pensaba Harry mientras se adentraba con su compañeros a una casa que abrieron con un simple _alohomondra,_ todo estaba oscuro varias pequeñas luces se iluminaron el lugar, sin ir muy lejos enfrente de ellos se encontraba un objeto muggle su trasladador.

-Todos, tomen esto a la cuenta de tres- dijo mientras hacían un pequeño circulo alrededor de un teléfono- listos, una, dos, tres.

En el colegio ya había sido notada la desaparición de los chicos y la histeria se empezaba a apoderar de algunos profesores mientras que otros, tramaban la mejor forma de degollar a sus alumnos una vez que aparecieran.

-Lo esperaría de Potter pero de Draco- Severus Snape estaba enojado con su alumno y no sabia que hacer para mantener la cordura.

-Calma Severus, no creo que puedan llegar muy lejos- dijo minerva.

-No estoy tan seguro profesora, sabe que esos siempre se la ingenian para salirse con la suya.

-Es cierto, pero que podemos hacer, Hadrig no los a encontrado no tengo idea de cómo pudieron salir, los caballos siguen en su lugar, las escobas están guardadas y el lago no tiene salida.

-Por tierra.

-Si pero no hay nadie que nos pueda decir exactamente como.

-Harry debe estar en busca de su amiga- dijo Dumbledor interrumpiéndolos.

-Es mas que obvio Albus, la pregunta aquí es donde estarán.

-No tiene idea de donde buscarla- dijo minerva manteniendo la esperanza.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- se atrevió decir Severus.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que Severus tiene razón minerva, Harry a aprendido oclumacia lo suficiente para repeler a Voldemort si quiere.

-Quieres decir que ha dejado que Voldemort entre en su mente a propósito.

-Eso me temo, le preocupa mucho la seguridad de su amiga para arriesgarse a hacer eso.

-Y de paso se lleva a mis alumnos- dijo con enojo.

-Es cierto, pero creo que el joven Malfoy y el joven Zabbini fueron por voluntad propia, aprendieron a apreciar a la señorita Granger en este tiempo tanto como tu- dijo con una sonrisita, Severus bufo y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Tiene alguna idea de donde pueden estar- pregunto, la sonrisa del director se borro.

-Me temo que no- dijo sinceramente ¿Y tu?

-No, pero veré que puedo averiguar, con mis viejos compañeros- una sonrisa burlona se asomo en su rostro.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado sabes que ya no eres bienvenido en ese lugar.

-Lo tendré- dijo antes de marcharse.

-Bien minerva, vamos a calmar a los profesores y a los alumnos que ya se enteraron- la subdirectora accedió dirigiéndose al gran comedor, donde ya estaban reunidos los alumnos.

Sintieron como caían de golpe al suelo, un aterrizaje nada agradable ya que al ser muchos no pudieron mantener el equilibrio llevándose a uno que otro de encuentro.

-Llegamos- pregunto Neville.

-Eso creo.

-¿Dónde esta el comité de bienvenida- pregunto Malfoy viendo a todos lados.

-Aquí mismo joven Malfoy- dijo una voz haciendo que todos sacaran su varita.

Yo que ustedes no haría eso si no quieren ver a uno menos- dijo la figura encapuchada que se acerco a ellos junto con otra que se quedo atrás- síganme el señor los espera- todos obedecieron sin verse con alternativas.

-Harry, esto esta muy raro solo nos mandaron dos guardias, es muy tonto no crees.

-Si, lo se pero tenemos que ver que esta planeando- entraron a una sala donde solo había dos figuras además de las que los acompañaban.

-Bienvenidos- dijo una voz tan conocida para unos de ellos.

-Gracias- dijo Harry manteniéndose en su lugar.

-Harry, tu sicatriz- le recordó Ron.

-Lo se- dijo notando ya lo obvio su cicatriz no le dolía en lo absoluto.

-Si, si, Harry como ya te diste cuento nuestro lazo ya no es tan fuerte como antes gracias a ti- puntualizo con cierto enojo.

-La practica- una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro, hacia tiempo que podía repeler al señor oscuro, después de todo esas clases habían servido de algo pero lo mas importante en esos momentos era su amiga.

-Supongo que estas aquí por cierta chica a la que tengo en mi poder, me equivoco.

-¿Dónde esta?- la voz de Draco se oyó mientras que se ponía al frente.

-Que tenemos aquí, si es el pequeño Malfoy, que decepción me has dado- Su voz aparentaba decepción- Tu padre me sigue siendo fiel a pesar de los años que lleva en ese lugar, porque no puedes hacer lo mismo.

-Porque no soy el- el enojo se apodera de el joven que había sacado su varita, todos sabían que este podría ser su ultimo día de vida y se acortaría si Draco seguía actuando de esa forma.

-Dime joven Malfoy, seguirías a donde fuera a tu pequeña sangre sucia- dijo acercándose mas a donde estaban los chicos.

-Si- la seguridad en su voz y coraje, sorprendieron a los demás por primera vez Ron acepto que talvez Hermione no se había equivocado por completo al escogerlo.

-En ese caso- una sonrisa maquiavélica que por un momento hizo retroceder a Draco se asomo- señorita, creo que la buscan- la figura que estaba acompañada por Voldemort se dejo ver al quitarse la capucha, los ojos de los jóvenes se tornaron de sorpresa, su amiga por la que habían llegado ahí, estaba vestida de negro, con varita en mano, bajo los peldaños uno a uno como si tratara de mantener el momento de suspenso hasta que se acerco a Voldemort.

-Hola, chicos- dijo viéndolos de frente.

-Pero..que...

-Como veras Harry en ves de conseguir un rehén, que te atrajera a mi, y que por lo visto funciono, conseguí un aleado gracias a usted señor Malfoy, ahora dígame, la seguiría a donde fuera- todos estaban impactados ante aquella revelación, Draco se había quedado sin habla, era poco decir que estaba sorprendido, todo aquello debía ser un sueño sin duda alguna un sueño, un muy mal sueño, pero sabia que no lo era, y todo era su culpa, solo suya, el había dicho que la seguiría a donde fuera ¿Lo cumpliría? Si lo haría, sus ojos se fijaron en los de la chica y entonces hablo.

No- su respuesta no daba lugar a un cambio, la sonrisa de Voldemort se no desvaneció pero tampoco la de la chica.

-En ese caso- no dijo nada mas el lugar se torno oscuro pero mas amplio cuando volvió a iluminarse, Harry Potter junto con Ron Weasley y Blaise Zabbini se encontraban rodeados por lo que parecían diez mortifagos.

Luna, Ginny y Neville se encontraban en una situación muy parecida, buscaron con la mirada pero no había rastro de los demás.

-Creo que es mejor no separarnos chicos- dijo Ginny mientras su espalda topaba con la de luna y luego la de Neville.

-Creo que es lo mejor- dijo luna acercándose mas.

-Oye Neville te acuerdas como iba ese hechizo de neblina- dijo Ginny sin despegar la vista de sus oponentes.

-Claro, _neblinas_- el lugar se inundo de una neblina espesa, mientras los rayos empezaban a lanzarse por el lugar.

-Vaya este hechizo para los ojos resulto ser excelente- dijo luna mientras desmayaba a uno de sus oponentes.

-Ni que lo digas, voy a tener que felicitar a Blaise por esto- Ginny esta mas que contenta por el momento ellos tenían la ventaja solo esperaba que a los demás no les estuviera yendo tan mal.

Las cosas con los demás no estaban tan mal como lo espero Ginny, por supuesto que habiendo dos Gryffindor y un Slytherin era difícil mantenerse de acuerdo.

-Te digo Potter, que era azul.

-Y yo te digo que era negra.

-Y yo que era morada- talvez solo era cuestión de diferencias de opiniones, no siempre todo mundo va a estar de acuerdo.

-Que tercos son- digo Harry con exasperación mientras que se movían con agilidad entre la neblina, pero pronto su manto se desvaneció gracias a otro hechizo dejando a los chicos al descubierto.

-Ven era café- grito Blaise emocionado, desconcertado a unos cuantos mortifagos.

-Dijiste que era azul- digo Ron con reproche.

-Un pequeño fallo- digo antes de volver a invocar la niebla mientras se dirigían a la puerta café.

Sin duda se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando todo se torno negro pero ya no estaban los demás acompañantes ni siquiera Voldemort solo ellos dos.

-Hermione- pronuncio su nombre si bajar la varita, la quería no había duda pero no era ningún tonto.

-Malfoy- sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio, Draco retrocedió un paso mientras ella caminaba dos mas hacia el.

-Por..

-¿Por qué?- completo su pregunta lanzando una carcajada falsa- creí que era mas que obvio, ahora Draco la venganza se completa- sus pasos eran firmes, su varita estaba lista para lanzar el hechizo, todo su frustración y odio serian lanzadas en el.

-Hermione- su voz por primera vez desde que llego ahí se veía temerosa, por primera vez no sabia que le pasaba a la chica, que tenia planeado, sus actos tendrían consecuencias y herirle fue el mas grave de ello.

-Crucio- el hechizo fue lanzado ya no había vuelta atrás todo estaba decidido.

-Maestro- la voz chillona de colagusano se escucho en un cuarto iluminado por las crepitantes llamas.

-Que sucede colagusano.

-Maestro, cree que sea conveniente confiar en esa chiquilla.

-No.

-Entonces.

-Debes conocer a eso chiquillos colagusano, talvez no se traicionen unos a otros pero si a los demás, para la sangre sucia, Malfoy resulto se un desperdicio de tiempo y lo que le hizo hiere su orgullo y no se va a quedar de brazos cursados en cambio a sus amigos no se puede dar el luego de traicionarlos aunque le hayan jugado de mala manera, ese es el problema con esos chicos se respaldaran a pesar de todo, y si salen victoriosos y por alguna razón el señor Malfoy no regresa ellos cubrirán a su amiguita, claro que queda el pequeño detalle que ninguno de ellos regresara- colagusano se quedo en su lugar escuchando a su amo, Potter no tardaría en dar con el lugar y el estaría esperándole y si en el camino se mataban unos a otros pues seria una gran ventaja para el, su amo dio otro sorbo a la copa de vino que a pesar de que no le sabia a nada aun tenia el recuerdo de su sabor mientras seguía con su vista en las llamas.

**Continuara.......**

¿Qué pasara con Draco? ¿Podrá Draco esquivar el hechizo?

¿Llegaran a encontrarlos los profesores a tiempo?

¿Será cierto lo que dice Voldemort?

¿Podrán encontrarse los chicos?

Estas y mas preguntas posiblemente se resuelvan en el siguiente capitulo y si no recalco **_posiblemente._**


	15. Buscando solusiones

**Black mermaid** No llores ya veras como esto se soluciona, lo prometo.

**Galadriel Malfoy** Draco no tiene salvación. No te creas hoy vas a ver que le pasa al pobre y a los demás.

**Melwen of Erendil** Espero que este capitulo disipe algunas de tus dudas que honestamente no se cuales son pero espero que lo haga.

**Erika Azakura Malfoy :** Hola, se que es lo que es estar sin Internet y te comprendo, sabes suenas igual que una amiga siempre me dice que conociéndome sabe de lo que soy capaz, y como ya te diste cuenta así fue, se unió por el momento, ahora veras lo que en realidad sucede, recuerda las apariencias engañan y esa frase le queda muy bien a Hermione en este capitulo. Aunque creo que la pelea no te gustara tanto, haber que opinas.

**Buscando soluciones.**

Un golpe seco se oyó en algún lugar del callejón transitado por magos oscuros, un hombre trataba en vano de liberarse de su agresor su varita yacía a varios metros de el.

-No volveré a repetirlo me dices donde esta o... lo dejo a tu imaginación- dijo con sonrisa burlona.

-No, no- decía.

-Como quieras- un hechizo fue lanzado al hombre que en un momento quedo en transe.

-¿Dónde están?

-No se.

-Rayos- soltó al hombre furiosa haciéndolo caer en el suelo estrepitosamente, una idea rápida cruzo en su mente- ¿A dónde los conducieron?

-A una casa abandonada en el pueblo de Hosmadage en..- continuo su relato hasta que fue desmallado.

-Hora de avisar a Dumbledor- dijo Severus Snape mientras caminaba no sin antes amordazar al sujeto.

Apareció en las afueras del colegio, afortunadamente el guardabosques se encontraba esperándolo con un transporte.

Al llegar al despacho solo se hallaba el director con una notoria cara de preocupación.

Encontraste algo- pregunto esperanzado el profesor solo le dedico una sonrisa Albus correspondió apareció dos tasas de te dispuesto a escuchar.

Por fin habían logrado salir del lugar Harry, Ron y Blaise se dirigían sin saber a donde por el largo pasillo, una puerta se abrió sorpresivamente los chicos levantaron sus varitas dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que fuera, una cabellera pelirroja se asomo seguida de una rubia y otra de color negro, un suspiro de alivio se hizo oír.

-Chicos no saben el susto que me pegaron- digo Ginny saliendo por completo del lugar.

-Ustedes también.

-Ahí están- una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos se oyó.

-Corramos- sugirió Blaise antes de emprender la marcha.

-Oigan Draco no esta con ustedes- pregunto sin detenerse.

-No, creímos que estaba con ustedes.

-Pues si no esta con nosotros ni con ustedes- Harry se paro en seco eso no podía ser- Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Diablos, Hermione mejor la encontramos antes de que cometa una barbaridad.

-No seria capaz.

-Voldemort parecía muy seguro de ello.

-Auch- Neville callo al suelo de una forma sorprendente que hubiera causado risa si se encontraran en otra situación. Luna se apresuro a levantarlo mientras los demás levantaban sus varitas, que fueron recibidas por una cabellera rubio seguida por una mirada gélida.

-Draco- dijo Blaise emocionado. El rubio salio por completo con una notoria marca roja en la mejilla, seguido de el una cabeza castaña apareció dedicándole una sonrisa a todos.

-Hermione- chillo Ginny y corrió a abrazarla, seguida de los demás.

-Hermione que sucedió- pregunto con preocupación Harry aun con la incertidumbre del porque del cambio de su amiga.

-Que tal si se los cuento, mientras nos libramos de ellos.

-Un hechizo paso rozándole la mejilla a luna y comprobaron que aun los perseguian.

-Bien en ese caso vámonos- mientras avanzaban Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de contarles lo que había pasado.

La maldición imperdonable lanzada por la bruja mas inteligente de Howgarts dio gusto en el blanco. Draco Malfoy que mantenía los ojos cerrados los abrió al ver que no sucedía nada, la chica castaña lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Estas loca?- pregunto molesto.

-Talvez, Ron no deja de proclamar eso.

-¿Me ibas a matar?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Si- la mandíbula del muchacho hubiera llegado al suelo si se pudiera zafar-es broma.

-Pero, ¿Por qué te uniste a, a... ya sabes a quien?

-No se porque piensas eso- dice, el rubio la revisa con la vista dándole a entender su atuendo.

-Solo eso, Y el hecho que me insultaste y humillaste -dijo con enojo acercándose peligrosamente al rubio.

-Yo, Hermione no...

-Mejor cállate no eres bueno disculpándote.

-Pero, pero...

-Vamos en realidad creíste que me voy a unir a ellos.

-Tienes razón no tienes las agallas.

-No me provoques Malfoy que si puedo lanzar un crucio al piso lo puedo hacer a ti.

-Esta bien.

-Oye, no dijiste que irías a cualquier lugar al que yo fuera porque rechazaste la oferta.

-Porque yo dije que iría a cualquier lugar con Hermione Granger no con una mortifaga.

-Pues sigo siendo Hermione Granger y ella no te lanzaría un crucio en cambio- una mano se estampo en la cara del rubio sin que le diera tiempo de reaccionar.

-Bueno ya te vengaste, vamonos- dijo tocando su mejilla para dirigirse a la puerta.

-En serio Hermione por poco creí que te ibas a unir a ellos.

-Vamos Ginny.

-En serio- la castaña solo sonrió.

-Como Voldemort no previno esto- pregunto luna.

-Bien, digamos que entro a mi mente para saber que me sucedía.

-y aun así no se dio cuenta- pregunto Neville con asombro.

-Lo deje ver lo que quiso sabia que lastimaría a Draco pero no a ustedes así que aunque se librara de uno de ustedes lo haría de la forma mas ruin.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Blaise con curiosidad, sin duda era la pregunta de la mayoría.

-Pues verán- fue Harry el que empezó- yo necesitaba a alguien con quien practicar y quien mejor que Hermione, que no se esta quejando cuando se lo pido- lo ultimo lo dijo con reproche viendo al pelirrojo.

-Ya- fue su respuesta.

-Bien chicos creo que nos acercamos- dijo Hermione- aquí es donde esta-aun sin poder analizar por completo las cosas entraron.

La orden ya estaba en marcha listos para rescatar a los chicos y una vez que lo hicieran castigarlos de por vida.

-Bienvenidos, ya me preocupaban se tardaron mucho en llegar.

-Lo sentimos, nos entretuvimos charlando.

-Vaya Harry, deberían enseñarte a no ser tan altanero con tus mayores.

-O perdón no sabia que eras tan viejo.

-Veamos, veamos, señor Malfoy que sorpresa, creí que estaría muerto no es así señorita Granger.

-Un pequeño malentendido señor, creo que no entendí bien sus ordenes- dijo con inocencia.

-Basta, no permitiré que se burlen de mi.

-En serio.

-Suficiente, salgan- y a su orden aparecieron varios oponentes para los chicos.

-Crees que con esto nos detendrás.

-Señor Potter si antes lo e hecho esta vez no es la excepción. Que se diviertan- y diciéndose dispuso a salir.

-Detente, tu y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente.

-Si sale de esta señor Potter tendrá la oportunidad de enfrentarme, ya e tenido suficiente de usted, que se diviertan- sus carcajadas se escucharon a pesar de haber cerrado la puerta.

-Veamos si ahora pueden con nosotros- los superaban en número, sabían que eso ya no era un juego todo estaba apunto de decidirse, todo dependía de ellos, era mejor no confiarse, el primer hechizo lanzado fue el detonante para que la pelea empezara, los que los atacaban en esa ocasión sin duda eran mucho mas hábiles que los anteriores y ya se las estaban viendo negras.

-Cuidado Neville- grito luna, lanzando un hechizo al que atacaba a su amigo.

_Mortorus_ _venenus_- un gas venenoso salio de la varita de la castaña mientras dos cuerpos caían al piso tratando de respirar.

-Hermione- dijo Harry con sorpresa.

-Calma están bien solo que tendrán problemas para respirar unos momentos.

-Donde aprendiste eso.

-Ya ves, los libros no siempre son malos- dijo antes de lanzar el mismo hechizo a alguien que se acercaba sospechosamente al chico.

-Draco, podrías hacerte a un lado me tapas la vista.

-Yo creí que te ayudaba- dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Me lastimaron un pie no una mano, sigo siendo útil.

-Como quieras luego no te quejes.

-Hey a donde vas- dijo viendo las intenciones del rubio.

-Creí que no necesitabas ayuda.

-Que gracioso, ahorita me voy a poner a bailar, en serio.

-Ja, ja- dijo molesto.

-Ginny me haces el favor moverte.

-Oye este es mío.

-No hermana yo lo vi primero.

-Oye, no todo lo que ves te pertenece- la discusión entre los pelirrojos iba a comenzar.

Oigan no tengo su tiempo- dijo la voz de un mortifago- cru...

-_Desarmius_- el mago cayo al recibir el impacto de dos hechizos.

-Te dije que era mío- dijo la pelirroja con reproche.

La situación no se veía nada favorable para los muchachos a pesar de que se habían derribado a varios oponentes.

-Harry, ya no puedo mas- dice Ginny apenas pudiendo sostenerse. Como si sus plegarias silenciosas fueran escuchadas la ayuda llego en camino.

-Auch, auch, auch.

-Quieres dejar de quejarte jovencito- decía molesta la enfermera mientras vendaba las heridas de Harry.

-Lo siento pero duele.

-Eso te pasa por imprudente- la enfermera estaba realmente molesta tener a 7 chicos con múltiples heridas parecía ser demasiado y su frustración la cargaba sin darse cuenta en ahora al que curaba.

-Vamos Potter, no seas tan chillón- la voz de Draco se oyó desde la otra camilla. Harry lo observo molesto, pero pronto cambio al ver lo que estaba apunto de sucederle al rubio.

-Tomate esto Draco- y sin que el pobre tuviera tiempo a protestar, un liquido caliente entro por su garganta.

-Grrr.. esto sabe a rayos- dijo a su profesor que ese día la enfermera necesitaba ayuda. Hermione y los demás observaron divertidos lo que sucedía hasta el momento que les toco ser atendidos.

El sol se filtro por las ventanas de la enfermería obligando a sus pacientes a despertar, las visitas no tardaron en llegar y pronto la enfermería estaba abarrotara para enterarse de primera mano de lo sucedido, claro que los hechos fueron levemente modificados.

-Y luego apareció un dragón- una exclamación de las chicas que estaban alrededor de Blaise se hizo oír.

-Chicos, chicos, es mejor que los pacientes descansen así que les pediré que los visiten en otra ocasión. El quejido de disgusto llego hasta sus oídos pero el sonrió mientras que los demás alumnos salían.

-Profesor Dumbledor.

-Buenos días, como amanecieron.

-Bien- dijeron varios.

-Me alegro, ahora me quieren decir que sucedió- todos voltearon a ver a Hermione quien al ver que no tenia alternativa comenzó la historia omitiendo obviamente unas cosas.

-Y eso es todo- dijo agarrando una bocanada de aire.

-Ya veo- como era su costumbre tomo su baraba mientras pensaba.

-Señor- hacia tiempo que tenia curiosidad por preguntar aquello- Porque Voldemort no nos mato.

-Porque son un buen equipo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me refería a eso.

-Te entiendo Harry, talvez no los mato porque no era el momento.

-A que se refiere.

-Veras, el poder de Voldemort se a incrementado considerablemente, no creyó que fuera necesario enfrentarte pero se equivoco, ustedes son un gran equipo que se ayudan mutuamente, solo en algo no se equivoco que harían lo que fuera por recuperar a alguien de su equipo, bien es mejor que los deje descansar antes de enfrentarse a algo peor que Voldemort.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- pregunto Ron.

-No tengo idea pero es mejor que descansemos, yo todavía tengo sueño- dijo Hermione.

-Pues yo no, Harry jugamos una partida de ajedrez.

-Claro- luna y Ginny comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales mientras que harry y ron eran observados por Blaise y Nerville que se entrometían de vez en cuando en la partida y por primera vez Harry le pudo ganar a su amigo, mientras tanto Draco se acerco hasta Hermione.

-Novios- dijo mientras la chica habría los ojos, Hermione lo observo la mirada de Draco mostraba nerviosismo, a pesar de hablar bajo los demás estudiantes de la enfermería observaban disimuladamente.

-Yo..

-Espera, primero quiero.. quiero.. pedirte dis..

-disculpas.

-Si, me comporte de una manera tonta, y fue todo por miedo de perderte, de que le hicieras caso a Weasley de...

-Shh.... Entiendo- dijo asiendo una ademán con la mano para que se sentara con ella, Draco obedeció mientras la chica le hacia un espacio dispuesta a quedarse dormida mientras el rubio seguía su pasos no sin antes abrazarla.

**Continuara....**


	16. Descansando

**Melwen of Erendil**: Hola, bueno tal vez este capitulo no te parezca la gran cosa, realmente a mi tampoco pero era necesario, lo importante es que leas lo que dice después de terminar el capitulo.

**Meilin2**: Hola, bueno ya no te dejo deseando mas, pero ponte atenta a lo que viene después de terminar el capitulo.

**black mermaid** te entiendo si resulto algo revuelto pero me alegra que lo hayas entendido ahora veras algo de lo que les paso después de su arduo trabajo.

**Selene Miller**: creedme no eres la única que me mataría si la dejaba como mala por eso no lo hice, bien aquí veras algo de relajación que tendrán o eso creyeron ellos.

**Descanso.**

El día era soleado y siete de los estudiantes de ese inmenso colegio lo estaban disfrutando al máximo.

-Dame eso luna- dijo Blaise extendiendo la mano.

-Yo no veo tu nombre escrito aquí- dijo dándole una mordida a la manzana.

Miosita- digo quejándose Blaise- auch.

-No le digas así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es perro y segundo se oye ridículo.

-Como quieras- dice molesto.

-Es grandioso no creen, nosotros aquí y los demás en clase, después de todo no fue tan -malo que nos atacaran.

-Tienes razón.

El carraspeo de alguien distrajo a los chicos de su conversación.

-Veo que ya están mejor- dijo con una sonrisa la cabeza de gryffindor.

-Si profesora.

-No saben cuanto me alegro, pero aun queda un pequeño asunto pendiente- dijo mirando a cada uno, ellos intercambiaron miradas sin comprender a que se refería- Síganme- les dijo mientras que se dirigía al interior del castillo.

Harry y Ginny intentaban por todos los medios deshacerse de ese pestilente olor de los baños por lo visto Peeves había considerado gracioso, verter todo tipo de porquerías por los retretes, el trabajo no tenia mucho éxito así que mediante todos los medios muggles que Harry conocía y para sorpresa del muchacho otros que la pelirroja conocía trataban de desaparecer el olor.

Hermione y Ron ayudaban a la señora pience a ordenar todos los libros en la biblioteca por lo visto esos meses los de primero se habían encargado de dejar los libros fuera de su lugar, por primera vez en su vida Hermione sintió ganas de salir del lugar y nunca volver a pisarlo, en cuanto a Ron hacia su mayor esfuerzo por seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la bibliotecaria porque sino terminaría mal.

Mientras tanto luna y Neville ayudaban a Fliwitch a preparar las siguientes lecciones para los de tercero, afortunadamente para ellos el trabajo no resulto ser tan pesado como el de los demás o eso creyeron hasta que el profesor el encomendó la tarea de revisar las tareas y como llevaban un tiempo sin ver algunos encantamientos tuvieron que revisar carios libros.

Por otro lado Blaise y Draco tallaban los calderos de los de sexto año quienes habían trabajado en una poción algo chiclosa lo que hacia mas difícil su tarea, por supuesto que era mas difícil pero lo iban a encontrar mas frustrante cuando Severus les dijera que eran los calderos de las cuatro casa los que tenían que limpiar lo que equivaldrían a unos 40 calderos pero para la noticia todavía tenían que limpiar los primeros diez.

Una vez terminadas sus tareas pasadas las diez cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva sala común, pero Draco hizo otra parada.

-Los veo mañana sean puntuales- dijo madame pince del otro lado como respuesta recibió algún sonido afirmativo.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto Draco cuando la chica salio.

-Una pesadilla, no quiero volver a ver un libro en toda mi vida.

-Eso tendría que verlo- Dijo ron tratando de que no lo oyeran.

-Yo también- dijo Blaise ya que el pelirrojo estaba muy cerca de el.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que flinch nos agarre y nos ponga otro castigo suficiente tengo con este.

-Quien iba a creer que nos castigarían después de salir vivos de una peligrosa batalla.

De snape lo esperaba incluso de la profesora pero no puedo creer que fliwitch haya castigado a Luna.

-Vamos sabes que no es un santo.

-Ningún profesor lo es.

-Chicos, quieren callarse ya les dije que si siguen así nos van a castigar otra vez.

-Hablando de la lunática- dijo Draco.

-Hola luna- la saludo Hermione- ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto al ver a Neville.

-Es la ultima vez que me vuelvo a escapar, como me gustaría aparecerme en mi cama y no salir de ahí hasta navidad.

-Soy yo o esta hablando como una chica normal.

-No creo que esta hablando como una chica normal- le aseguro Ron a Blaise.

-Bueno aquí nos separamos, te veo luego Hermione.

-Si.

Las siguientes dos semanas resultaron demasiado pesadas para ellos en particular, los profesores no habían tomado nada bien que se escaparan y no avisaran de nada por lo que después de su recuperación venia su merecido castigo según decían ellos, por supuesto que los chicos no se lo tomaron nada bien pero a pesar de todo cumplieron con cada una de las tareas por mas pesadas que fueran.

Suficiente esto se llama abuso de autoridad- dijo Ron tumbándose en el césped.

Ni que lo digas- después de castigo acostumbrado los chicos se reunían todas las tardes para pasar un tiempo a solas, lo que produjo mas de un chisme en el colegio.

El tiempo no parecía tener sentido para ellos sabían que la verdadera guerra se aproximaba y tenían que estar preparados para ella, solo esperaban sobrevivir, el deseo de hacerlo posiblemente era mas grande para unos que para los que ya habían sobrevivido a tantas batallas sin siquiera tener la mayoría de edad, su destino solo era cosa de esperar por el momento solo se concentrarían en cosas de adolescentes.

**Continuara.....**

Si ya se que este capitulo talvez no es lo que esperaban pero era algo necesario por eso necesito que lean lo siguiente:

Bueno, solo les tengo que pedir un favor, como este ya es el penúltimo capitulo quiero que me avisen si se me paso algo por aclarar para ponerlo en el ultimo capitulo o cualquier cosa, claro que me voy a tardar un poco mas en actualizarlo dependiendo de que tanto se me haya olvidado aclarar, pero eso lo deciden ustedes solo acuérdenme algo que me falto o donde les quedo duda y haré todo lo posible por agregarlo, por el momento gracias a todas (o) que lo han leído, muchas gracias.


	17. Ironias de la vida

**Ironías de la vida**

En paisaje era asombroso, un sueño fue precisamente lo que pensó cuando se despidió de Howgarts, pero el destino es curioso y te vuelve a traer a lugares que no pensaste volver a ver. Ahora ya toda una mujer de 27 años maestra sustituta de transformaciones por unas semanas mientras la salud de su antigua profesora se recuperaba, se levanto por fin de su asiento tomando la jarra de la mesita de noche y vertió su liquido en un jarrón que solo contenía una rosa, una sola pero tan valiosa aun recordaba con añoranza los años que paso junto a sus amigos, cuanto echaba de menos esos años talvez tendría mas preocupaciones pero seguiría teniendo a todos sus amigos, volvió a observar la rosa que había crecido con los años al igual que ella. Las protestas provenientes de una cuna la hicieron reaccionar, una niña de seis meses alzaba sus manos juguetonamente tratando de alcanzar los muñecos de su móvil, la contemplo por un momento antes de cargarla y marcharse a la sala de maestros.

En el recinto solo se encontraba uno su antiguo profesor de pociones quien la saludo como de costumbre, antes que otra cosa sucediera le dio a la niña sin dar tiempo a que el reaccionara para luego dirigirse hacia la vitrina donde se guardaba el te y aferrar justo a tiempo al niño de 5 años que se intentaba alcanzar el café.

-Mama- protesto al ver quien había sido en causante de interrumpir su misión.

-Basta, que intentabas hacer- dijo depositando a su hijo en el suelo.

-Conseguir café.

-¿Para que?- pregunto ahora con curiosidad.

-Quiero saber a que sabe y tío Severus no me quiere dar, pero dijo que si lo conseguía por mis propios medios no me pondría peros.

-¿Tu le dijiste eso?- pregunto molesta a quien ahora sostenía a su hija.

-Si, no veo cual es el problema.

El problema es que casi se mata.

-No exageres las cosas ya te dijo que solo quería el café y nadie se mata por tratar de conseguirlo.

-No estoy tan segura- dijo dando por finalizada la conversación y sirviéndose un poco, por mas que intento el joven no pudo conseguir lo que quería por lo menos no aquel día.

-¿y Draco?- pregunto al no verlo ahí, no recordaba que tuviera clases.

-En el comedor, julia lo atrapo en su intento de escabullirse- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer no podía escaparse de decorar el comedor un año mas- dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

-Lo había logrado con éxito durante cinco años.

-Tu lo has dicho lo había logrado.

Draco Malfoy arreglaba a su manera y era de mas que decir de una forma macabra, el gran comedor para la festividad de hallowen mientras una regordeta mujer hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

-¡Oh Draco!- dijo acercándose al joven- no crees que es un poco ehh..

-¿un poco que?- pregunto molesto.

-Pues.. no se.. tenebroso- finalizo la frase.

-Es hallowen.

-Lo se pero, podría asustar a alguien.

-Vamos julia no me dirás que esto te da miedo- dijo en tono burlón, sabia que talvez se había pasado un poco al poner hasta imágenes de dementotes con movimiento pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto que lo obligaran a participar en ese tipo de cosas.

-No, pues... mejor olvídalo, ve a tomarte una taza de te- dijo con resignación mientras se disponía a deshacerse de aquello.

-Como quiera- después de todo si había conseguido zafarse nuevamente de aquello, eso si era un record, llego a la sala de profesores encontrándose con su esposa quien hablaba animadamente con el profesor Snape, que irónicas resultan las cosas a veces se dijo, antes de dirigirse con ellos bajo a su hijo de vitrina, el joven salio molesto dando un azoton a la puerta, tendría que buscar en otro lado esa sustancia.

-Buenos días- saludo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Buenos días, no llegas demasiado pronto Draco- el solo le dirigió una sonrisa antes de extender sus brazos para recibir a su hija.

-Te dije que esa mujer no iba a conseguir nada de mi.

-Si tu dices.

-Por cierto, voy a ir a hacer unas compras así que no estaré lo que resto del día- dijo Hermione.

-No tienes clases.

-No, tengo con séptimo y cuarto pero ellos si pueden salir a comprar sus cosas antes del baile así que no tengo a nadie- dijo poniéndose de pie- pueden hacerse cargo de ellos dijo- dirigiéndose a los dos hombres y antes de conseguir una protesta salio del lugar.

-Es la tercera vez en este mes que nos hace lo mismo- dijo Severus tomando su diario.

-Ya deberías acostumbrarte.

-No se porque, son tus hijos- dijo recalcando la palabra tus.

-Si, pero en unos años serán tus alumnos- dijo en el mismo tono.

-Para eso falta mucho, por cierto y Matt.

-O por Dios- dijo Draco levantándose rápidamente.

-Calmate no creo que cause ningún destrozo.

-Talvez, por cierto que hacia tratando de llegar a la alacena.

-Quería café así que le dije que si lo conseguía por si mismo no le diría nada.

-Bien, el único lugar donde conseguirla es aquí en la cocina, donde no sabe como llegar y con el director que no creo......- antes de terminar la frase ambos hombres se levantan por lo menos ya sabían donde buscar.

Hermione recorría los pasillos plagados de recuerdos, su capa ondeante tras su esbelta figura que parecía una pluma, se para ante una pared que antes representaba eso una pared, pero ahora tallado en oro se encontraban los nombres de un sin fin de personas que habían muerto en la guerra, paso sus manos sobre dos de ellos Ronald Wealsley, como lo extrañaba incluso en las noches recordaba aquel trágico suceso, el trío dorado se había acabado de ese trío solo quedaban dos pero la ausencia del tercero era mas que indiscutible a ambos les hacia falta a uno su leal amigo a otro sus sonrisas, con dos que quedaban no era suficiente para llenar el hueco que quedaba, ella era el razonamiento, harry la valentía y Ron... talvez muchos pensaran que solo era un estorbo pero para ellos era el pilar donde se sostenían talvez en punto medio entre la razón y valentía, cuanta falta les hacia, paso su mano en el otro nombre Blaise Zabbini, como extrañaba a ese chico sus bromas, Ginny había sido la que había sufrido mas con su perdida, en poco tiempo se volvieron grandes amigos, pero Harry había sido el encargado de reconfortarla y mas porque había perdido a su hermano y pretendiente en una sola noche, con un suspiro salio por la puerta principal donde un carruaje aguardaba. Como tenia previsto se encontró con la pelirroja en las tres escobas con una niña de la misma edad que su hijo.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto al verla.

-Bien, lidiando con la escuela.

-Si, Harry esta igual.

-Realmente nadie se imagino que se animara a dar clases en un Kinder muggle.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa- ven vamos a comprar.

El lugar estaba abarrotado por alumnos que compraban dulces, atuendos y obsequios por todo el lugar, apenas tuvieron tiempo de hablar mientras que se dirigían a los distintos locales.

-¿Y como esta Draco?- pregunto mientras observaba una escoba.

-Bien, tratando de escapar de sus tareas como profesor.

-Sabes, toda nuestra vida parece tan irónica.

-Porque lo dices.

-Bueno, todos mundo creía que tu Harry y Ron terminarían siendo aurores que Draco y Blaise serian los malos, que acabaríamos con el señor oscuro y todos viviríamos felices, y resulta que tu te casaste con Draco que termino siendo maestro tu una importante empleada del ministerio, Harry maestro de Kinder, yo asistente de ese maestro, y para colmo casada con el- dijo con melancolía- una total ironía siempre soñé con casarme con el pero no creí que se hiciera realidad y para colmo el precio que tuve que pagar por ello.

-Ginny sabes que nada de esto estaba planeado, las perdidas no estaban previstas, nada nos asegura que nuestro futuro será perfecto, ya es hora que de dejes de lamentar por ello.

-Lo se, pero me resulta tan difícil.

-Igual que a todos.

-Mama, mama, me compras esto- dijo con emoción la niña mientras le mostraba una pequeña escoba.

-Pero ya tienes una.

-Pero quiero esta- dijo asiendo un puchero.

-Bien- con un brinco de triunfuo la niña se marcho a ver que mas podía conseguir.

-Por lo visto esto de quttich es de familia.

-Si- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Por cierto no has visto a luna o a Neville.

-Solo pude hablar con ellos un momento esa era una de las cosas que te quería decir, nos esperan el sábado en su casa para una comida- dijo mientras pagaba a la dependiente.

-Me parece bien, a los niños les caedria bien un descanso.

-Si no creo que causen destrozos ya tienen edad suficiente para comportarse aunque vean caricaturas.

-Ginny yo me referia a los otros niños.

-A sus padres.

-Conoces alguien que pueda ser mas inmaduro que ellos.

-Realmente no.

-Gissel, ten cuidado- le dijo al verla dispuesta a bajar la escalinata montada en la escoba- esa no aprende - dijo con resignación.

-Vamos, ni que los padres hayan sido tan obedientes.

-Por cierto que paso con matt creí que lo traerías.

-Será otro día, necesitaba un descanso y creo que Draco y Severus pueden hacerse cargo de un niño.

-Supongo que si.

El director reía divertido ante la exhibición de aquel niño que imitaba a sus compañeros con una naturalidad asombrosa.

-50 puntos menos para gryffindor- dijo imitando a severus.

-Serán cien en cuanto me entere en que casa vas a quedar- dijo una voz detrás de el mientras se ponía blanco y el director lanzaba una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué hacías?- dijo mientras trataba de no soltar a su hija quien estaba mas que interesada en el viejo barbon.

-Yo nada.

-Albus le diste café- pregunto Severus preocupado.

-O si cierto, aquí tienes matt, una excelentes imitaciones- dijo sacando de su bolso un sobre.

-No le pensara dar eso. Osi.

-Porque no.

-Es un niño Albus la cafeína no le hace bien.

-Tonterías- dijo depositando el sobre en las manos del niño que al instante le brillaron los ojos.

-Bien, pero usted se hará responsable de las consecuencias.

-Vamos que podría pasar.

La noche callo para dar inicio a la festividad, parejas entraban al gran comedor mientras la música sonaba al fondo, varias parejas estaban bailando entre ellas los dos protagonistas de esta historia.

-En que piensas- le pregunto al ver que no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Eh.. no en nada.

-Aja.

-Bien es que, esta tarde recordé tantas cosas.

-Buenas o malas.

-Ambas, sabes estuve con Ginny.

-Y que dice la pelirroja.

-Pues no mucho, solo que Neville y Luna nos invitaron el sábado a su casa.

-Solo eso.

-No, estabas platicando de cuanto cambio nuestras vidas de cómo las teníamos planeadas.

-Dímelo s mi.

-Sabes en un día como este todo empezó y termino.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto curioso.

-En esta fecha Harry derroto a Voldemort y este mismo día se hizo definitivo.

-Sigues pensando en ellos verdad.

-Cada día- dijo recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Draco solo tomo su mano con firmeza tratando de darle fuerza, las cosas no habían sido fáciles en la batalla y menos perder a los amigos. Momentos inolvidables que se quedarían guardados, algo azotando en el piso se oyó, ambos profesores voltearon a ver que sucedía un alumno se encontraba tumbado en el piso con varios chicos a su alrededor, otro golpe y luego otro y así sucesivamente.

-Pero que rayos- dijo acercándose a la mesa de profesores.

-Alguien, coloco en las bebidas un sobmifero.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Severus le entrego su copa un leve olor muy diferente al vino pudo detectar.

-Te dije que no era buena idea darle cafeína.

El sábado resulto ser un día perfecto para una comida al aire libre y así fue como la pasaron los muchachos.

-¿Que le pasa a Matt?- pregunto Luna a ver al heredero de los Malfoys con cara de enojado.

-Esta castigado.

-¿Por qué?

-Apoco no te enteraste del desastre que hubo en Howgarts.

-Fue el.

-Si, y esta castigado todo un mes.

-Tan grave fue.

-Te diré que levitar a casi la mitad del colegio a su cuarto no fue nada fácil.

-Aun es joven.

-Si pero se parece demasiado a su padre.

-Yo diría que mas a ti.

-¿A mi?

-Si, que recuerde Draco no era el que se escapaba de la escuela.

-Bien, talvez hice una mala comparación.

-Eso creo.

-Hey Matt, vamos a jugar- le grito un chico de siete años con el cabello rubio y ojos negros.

-Ya voy- grito este para acercarse corriendo al muchacho.

Ambos se encaminaron por sus escobas afortunadamente Don no había adquirido ese desequilibrio que su padre conseguía al montar una escoba.

Hermione y Harry dos eran los que quedaban del gran trío, Ginny, Neville, Blaise, Draco y Luna eran otros de los integrantes que mas tarde se unieron al grupo pero siempre de una forma u otra serian ellos tres aunque en esos momento fuera imposible que estuvieran juntos. Todo consistía en dejarse llevar ya verían que sucedería mas adelante por el momento todos los ahí presentes estaban conformes con sus vidas, sin reporteros a su alrededor, sin guerra sin tener que estar al pendiente de lo que suceda en su vida solo dejarse llevar y darse una oportunidad para seguir viviendo en paz. Por que de ves en cuando no es malo buscar nuevas tomar diferentes oportunidades.

_**¤¤¤¤FIN¤¤¤¤**_

**_¡Hola! Aquí termina esta historia espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias todas y todos los que leyeron esta historia, Muchas gracias._**

Meilin2: Como todo hay principio y fin y aquí termina esta hisytoria espero que te haya gustado el final.

Melwen of Erendil: como veras aquí están aclaradas esas dudas, tal vez no era el final que esperabas pero espero que de una forma u otra te haya gustado.

black mermaid: espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y haya sido lo que esperabas.

Lakesys: Bueno aunque este fic termina te seguiré viendo en tus fics, porque no dejare de leerlos, tal vez el capitulo no es tan largo pero espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
